


School Days in Sisa - Part 3

by SonicoSenpai



Series: School Days in Sisa [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-, Togainu no Chi
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attraction, Clueless Konoe, Controlling Behavior, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Devils, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Family Issues, First Time, Flirting, Fluffy Tails, Harassment, Headmaster, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I have it out for Konoe, Intimidation, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nudity, OMG they have safe words, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Saving the Day, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Tails, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Teen Angst, Threats of Violence, Violence, Voyeurism, catnip, lots of OOC, therapeutic writing, touga/sanga, writing as therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: The time of the Void is passed, and the ruler of Sisa has decided to educate its young. Sisa’s School for Well-Rounded Ribika has been opened and all young cats are required to attend. Konoe, who has lived on his own since the death of his mother, receives a notice to attend. The original story begins on his first day at the academy.Please start with parts 1+2 if you are new to this series. I can't believe this is part 3.Part 3 begins with Konoe and Rai recovering from a catnip hangover, thanks to Konoe's biology teacher Verg, after his first day in class. Both of them have headaches after having rather good sex.To prevent spoilers, I'll be posting summaries at the end of the chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neko Version of Akira](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418421) by Julie_Lilith. 



“This is ridiculous!” Rai is angry, and I can’t tell if he’s mad at me or mad at my instructor. “Verg is the _second_ instructor to do something cruel like this to you. Is it because of me, or do they have it out for you?! I’m thinking we should have you meet with the headmaster. Or possibly, _I_ should meet with the headmaster _alone_.” 

He is grumbling to himself and aggressively rubbing his temple. He’s messing up his gorgeous hair, too.

Honestly, my head is killing me, too. I think it’s a hangover from the catnip. Does he have a headache, too? He only smelled a little bit of the drug, just from what was on me and in my mouth. However, he kissed me quite a lot, at least from what I remember, so maybe he actually ingested more than I thought. Is he _that_ sensitive to it? I wonder if Verg knew about his sensitivity and took advantage? Verg is frightening!

“You know,” I say, quietly, “Rai, you’re speaking in such a loud voice. It hurts my head.”

“Oh—I’m sorry. Do you have a headache, too?” Rai softens his tone and looks at me, concerned.

“Yeah.”

“That’s from what Verg had you ingest. It should go away by the end of the day, or maybe tomorrow. I get that, too. It’s from the catnip.”

“Isn’t it supposed to fix headaches, though?”

“In small doses, yes. I will get you some licorice root if it doesn't go away by tomorrow. But I think you should just rest for now,” Rai strokes my ears gently. I love the feel of his hands on my ears. “I’ve decided. I’m going to go tear the headmaster a new one. There is definitely something going on.”

He doesn’t mince words, my Touga. He gets up and starts throwing on his clothes angrily.

“You know, Rai,” I say gently. “Violence isn’t going to solve anything. Perhaps if you just mentioned it was a problem—”

“Konoe,” Rai looks at me sharply. “I’m an _adult_. I know what I’m doing. I won’t do anything brash.”

“Because brash cats die young, right?” I repeat the phrase with a sly smile. 

Rai looks at me sharply. “Where did you hear that?”

“Oh, Bardo said that to me when I first arrived, I think.”

“The old man is still quipping that shit?” Rai sighs. “I guess it’s still valid.”

“Just—be nice. Don’t make anything worse.”

“What do you take me for?” Rai gives me a sharp look.

It’s true—he doesn’t have a lot of tact. I can’t help what I feel. I just smile sweetly and lean up to kiss him to ask his forgiveness.

“Ah, shit. I can’t be mad at you now, not after you kiss me so sweetly,” Rai whispers, returning my smile. He leaves, locking the door behind me, and I lie back down to sleep off the pounding in my head.

After a little while, there’s a knock at the door. I sit up startled, and I get up to see who it is. My head is still hurting, but it's not as bad as it was. I answer the door—not even considering I’m wearing just my boxers and a t-shirt at this point. It’s Tokino.

“Ah, Konoe!” He looks relieved to see me. “I’m so glad you’re all right! I was afraid you’d overdosed.”

I invited him in—and he looks terrible. He has dark circles under his eyes, and if I’m not mistaken, there’s a dark bruise on his right cheek, like someone hit him.

“Tokino,” I start, sitting down on the couch next to him.

“Konoe,” he interrupts. “I have to beg you for a favor.”

“What is it?”

“I’m so sorry, I would normally never get you involved, but I’ve gotten myself in some trouble, and I don’t know another way to get out of this. Where is Rai, right now?”

I look at the clock—he has his fencing class—the class I _should_ be in—after having spoken to the headmaster.

“Teaching, I think.”

“Okay. Here’s the thing. I hate to ask you to do this, but I need a big favor from you. Would you come with me, right now, just for a little while? I can't really tell you about it. Just throw on some clothes and come with me. I got into something over the weekend, and I don’t know how to get myself out of it otherwise. I really _don’t_ want to get you involved, but I don’t know what else to do!"

“Is that why you weren’t at that party you invited me to on Saturday? At Noiz’s place?” I’m already at the closet, getting dressed in my school uniform. I don't even hesitate. This is Tokino, and he's my friend.

“Yeah—I was involved all weekend. And I will—continue to be involved until I do what they ask.”

“Which is?”

“Well, maybe you should just come with me. It involves you.”

“What? _Me_? Why?”

“I think they want to hear you sing.”

 I freeze, turning to face Tokino, dressed in my trousers and belt, my shirt half-way buttoned.

“Um, Tokino, I don’t know that I can  _do_ that. I don’t know _how_ to sing like that—on command. I can sing for Rai—but he has to _be_ there, like, in person, you know? I mean, I can’t just ‘sing’ whenever I want.”

“Konoe—if you _don’t_ come,” Tokino won’t make eye contact with me now, “—If I can’t get you to come with me, they said they are going to hurt me—again. And I don’t mean they are going to beat me up. They did some _horrible_ things to me already, things that should _never_ be done to a cat.”

“What?” I look at Tokino. “Oh, my gods, Tokino!” I look at him a little more carefully and realize he is not sitting comfortably. He was limping when he walked in the door, and his tail—his tail is just not the same. He is not holding his tail the way he usually does—it’s drooped slightly, as if to protect himself. And he is definitely leaning on one side when he sits on the couch, as if—as if he is incredibly sore and in pain.

“Tokino—were you…” I am not sure I can ask what happened. But I wonder if what Shiki was going to do to me has been done to Tokino. _Was he raped?_ “It wasn’t Shiki, was it?” I whisper. I'm scared now.

“No—it was not him. But—what you said he was going to do to you…”

“Gods! Tokino! But—sh-shouldn’t we wait for Rai? If we wait for him, he can get us out of this! Or Koujaku-Sensei? He can help us for sure, can't he?”  
  
“They said to bring only you. You can call for him, once we are there, and definitely leave Rai a note to tell him where you are going. He should be back soon. I will be following their rules if I bring you alone, even if you leave him a note. We are going to the gym, and in the locker room, there is a private room for the teachers back there. It's the _third_ private room. Leave a note for Rai, telling him to come right away.”

I write it, but my writing is illegible, so Tokino re-writes it for me, and I sign my name to the note, and I rub my ears and neck on it to leave my scent. I also have him write that I left to help my friend.

“Let’s go. I don’t want them to hurt you again, Tokino. That isn’t right. I will do my best for you. Let’s do this. I will help you! Do you think we should bring a weapon?” 

“Oh—no, don’t. It will be used against you if you do. I’ve tried that—and it’s so much worse.”

I tremble a little in fear. They wouldn’t dare hurt _me_ , would they? Would they dare risk Rai’s wrath? What do they even want me with me? 

With those words, I swallow my fear and I turn toward Tokino, pressing my nose to his shoulder, and he reciprocates the gesture. It’s a gesture of kindness, of friendship, of trust.

“Konoe, I’m so, so sorry to bring you into this. They wanted me to bring you on Friday—after they saw you dancing with Aoba and wanted you then—and I refused. I refused so many times—and each time, they did something worse to me. Now, I just can’t take anymore. So please, please forgive me for asking you to do this.”

“It’s okay, Tokino. I wish you would have just told me,” I whisper.

“No—you don’t understand. They are going to do something terrible. I just _know_ it.” Tears well up in his deep aqua eyes. I’ve never seen Tokino this upset—he is always cheerful, always helpful—he even helped me today in Verg’s biology class—he ran to get help for me, despite his own suffering.

“Tokino, I would do anything for you. I’m your friend. You know that.”

“Konoe—if they did anything to you at Noiz’s place, I'm sorry. If I had been there, I would have told them you were already involved with Rai—I planned on doing so, introducing you as just a new friend—but I couldn’t make it, they wouldn’t let me go. What happened? Did you end up going?”

“Yeah, I went. It was fine. I was fine. We just played spin the bottle.” It’s true—but I am minimizing my experience, I suppose, and I don't mention how Rai responded to the entire event. I’m just relieved that Tokino didn’t set me up on purpose. 

“Oh, gods!” Tokino pulls at the short, bristly hair on his head. “I’m so sorry! They probably made you take all the turns, too. And Rin probably took full advantage of you. I am so sorry.” A few tears slip down Tokino’s cheeks.

“I’m fine. Rai was upset, and I was a little upset—but mostly just confused. I thought you were angry with me because you weren't there. Now that I know you _couldn’t_ come—I feel awful. I’m sorry I couldn’t help till now.”

My shoes are on my feet and I’m ready to go.

“Let’s get this over with.” I sound brave, but I’m obviously trembling. In the back of my mind, I feel like we should wait for Rai, but I need to help Tokino _now_. 

I add another “please” to the note I left for Rai. I _know_ he will come for me. I know he will understand. He will be pissed, and he may punish me later—and the thought fills me with an unexpected rush of excitement and anticipation, much to my surprise. I wonder if I'd have to call out my safeword, or if I'd even want to. I shouldn't be thinking about that now, though.

“Thank you, Konoe.” Tokino looks broken and sad, and he leads me out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rai is upset with the catnip incident, thinking several teachers must have it out for either him or his precious Sanga, and he orders Konoe to sleep off his hangover while he pays the headmaster a visit before his fencing class.
> 
> Konoe is woken by a knock at the door--Tokino pays him a visit. His friend looks terrible. He has bags under his eyes, a bruise on his cheek, and he is limping, and he begs Konoe for help. He asks Konoe to come along with him to the teachers' private dressing room in the locker room of the gym--leaving Rai a note.
> 
> Konoe isn't sure he should go without telling Rai or waiting for him, but Tokino says that he is being threatened, and has been "hurt" in a variety of ways that cats should not be hurt (very ominous). He also hints that whoever it hurting him saw Konoe dancing with Aoba on Friday and wants to hear him sing. Konoe is even more nervous now since he can't really sing on demand--and has only sung in the past with Rai present. But Tokino is his friend, and Konoe is eager to help, as always. He can't say no.
> 
> I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to IcyTouch. :)
> 
> Trigger warnings: intimidation, non-con drug use, non-con touching and groping, non-con nudity, attempted rape, references to past abuse. 
> 
> (My pain is doing much better today, thank Ribika, and I'm sure Konoe and Tokino are both relieved.)

Coming here was a terrible idea.

I realize it the minute we walked into this room—by the smell.

I can recognize that there are _two_ adult male cats in this space and both are in heat. I have never been able to recognize this scent before, but now, I know _exactly_ what it is. I also realize what was so different about Tokino—I think he is compatible with one of these males, if not both of them—and being in the same space with them is affecting his body and scent as well.

And strangely, they are affecting me, too.

However, it is not like it was with Rai. With Rai, I got hot and sweaty, and I felt a little feverish the first time. Subsequently times together, however, that feeling changed—it felt more like an extreme urge to touch him—a desire to touch his skin, specifically, and have him touch me, to be close to him—a physical _need_ to be close to him.

This feeling I’m having now—it feels _wrong_. While I _can_ feel a type of compatibility, it feels different. I don’t know why I _didn’t_ feel it with from Tokino when we were in Rai’s apartment. Perhaps because I was surrounded and overwhelmed by the scent of my silver cat, which frankly surrounds me in a comforting scent and sensations, and Tokino is much younger and smaller. But these two strange males have strong scents, and it seems they have spent some time here in this space. Plus Tokino’s scent is definitely drifting into my nose and making my body react—unpleasantly.

I feel a little sick and weak—perhaps because I’m overwhelmed in the small room? I don’t know.

“Ah, finally, you’ve complied with our request, Tokino,” a gentle voice calls out. My head is pounding even more than before, and I see the voice belongs to a pleasant-looking blond cat, sharply dressed in a suit, wearing lime-green glasses. His hair is short and spiky, and his fur is blond, and it looks short and spiky, too. His voice is soft, but there is something hollow-sounding in his tone of voice. “We’ve been expecting you, Konoe.”

“Who are you? And what have you done to my friend? What do you want with me?” I try to make my voice strong, but the scent is overwhelming me, and my head is really starting to ache.

“Tsk. So many questions,” the blond answers, clicking his tongue. “I’m Virus. This is Trip.” He gestures to the larger cat next to him.

The cat next to him is dressed in similar colors, only his blond hair is parted on the opposite side. His fur is red, not blond, also similarly short and spiky, but he is much larger and broader in build, as well as slightly younger. He intimidates me.

“I missed you in class today,” Trip says. “Were you recovering from the catnip incident?”

I look at him carefully. Trip? Is _he_ my PE teacher? Really? What is he doing here, and what is he doing to my friend? This can’t be right.

“I realized overdose might be a risk when I first asked Verg about it. We had no way to know that you were a high responder until we tried, Konoe,” Virus says. “Sorry about that. But now we know, and that’s helpful information. Was that your first experience with catnip?”

“Why don’t you make yourselves comfortable?” Trip asks, dragging both of us over to a couch by our arms—I notice Tokino looks as helpless as I feel. 

“Did you know that some cats aren’t affected by catnip at all?” Virus continues. “That is, you can wave the stuff in front of our faces and nothing happens at all. Watch.”

To my horror, I see Virus waving a plant in front of his face—and I am struck dumb. I recognize the plant as the same variety as the one Verg had in class—it might even be the same plant. Are they _instructors_ here? What is going on? What are they thinking?

I try climbing over the back of the couch to escape, but Trip grabs my waist before I can get away.

“Oh, you move quickly, just like you did on Friday—I love it! So athletic and fast! You’ll do well in my class, kitten, but we just want to get to _know_ you a little better. See—you smell so nice.”

“Trust me— _this_ will make your experience today _so_ much better,” Virus croons. “I’m not going to have you eat it—not right now, at least—just smell its lovely scent for now.”

Trip has me pinned on his lap, holding my head firmly, and Virus waves the plant in front of my nose. I hold my breath for as long as I can, but eventually, I _have_ to breathe—I’m getting light-headed, and it would be foolish to pass out in this room in front of these cats.

“Stubborn, aren’t you?” Virus comments. “How the hell does that silver fencing instructor deal with you? What sort of discipline does he use, I wonder?”

His words shock me—enough so I inhale again sharply, making direct eye contact with Virus, who looks at me over the rim of his glasses—and take in another deep breath of that minty plant—and I realize it smells _really_ pleasant. Suddenly, I’m not exactly sure what I was doing earlier, why I was fighting it so strongly before. What was my hesitation again? It smells so _good_! Like peppermint mixed with lemon, maybe. I want to rub my face on it—and I _do_. It’s relaxing, and oh—it’s making me feel so good! So... _relaxed_.

“There, now, isn’t that better?” I hear a deep voice right by my ear, and it scares me. There’s someone there, right behind me! Who _is_ that? I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear that voice.

I realize I do not know where I am, and I’m easily spooked. What is _happening_ to me?

“Oh—look—you scared him, Trip, you have to use a soft voice around him now,” another softer voice I don’t recognize says, and he’s so close that his breath blows in my face. It's the guy with glasses talking, and I think it’s making my headache worse. It makes me ruffle up my fur with anxiety.

I hear a chuckle. “I think he might be freaking out a little. Here, maybe we should give him to his friend. That’s what he wanted anyway, right? Tokino—you know you have a choice here, right?”

“Konoe, it’s all right—it’s just the effects of catnip. It will wear off in a little while,” I hear Tokino’s soft voice, and he touches my ears gently. I want to move closer to his voice, but I can’t seem to move. I seem to be stuck right where I am. Plus, those voices sound strange. Tokino sounds like he's talking through a metal pipe. “What choice, Virus?” He speaks a little more sharply now.

“Well—like we told you, we want to watch you fuck him—because I know you _want_ him. I saw how you were watching him Friday, dancing like that in front of the entire school. But he’s your friend, and perhaps you don’t want to ruin your friendship. I understand that—being the kind-hearted person I am. So Trip and I thought we’d give you another option.”

None of their words are making any sense to me. All I hear are sounds—frightening, _scary_ sounds—and my body starts to tremble. But the hands on me are still stroking me gently, which doesn’t correspond with the words I'm hearing. They are being very gentle with me, despite the frightening sounds coming into my ears. My ears flick down, and my fur fluffs up. I want to get closer to Tokino—the only voice I recognize.

“If _you_ don’t fuck him, you can watch _us_ fuck him,” the strange deep voice says, and I feel something stroking my back gently, from the tips of my ears down my shoulders to my lower back. It feels a little strange, making goosebumps raise on my skin, but it doesn’t feel bad, really.

“Don’t you  _touch_ him, you bastard,” my friend is growling now. I don't like to hear Tokino growl like that. Why is he growling? It's scaring me!

“Oh, but we _will_. We’ll do him like we did _you_ last time—one right after the other. And he wouldn’t be able to do a thing about it—he might not even know it’s happening, because of the catnip! Who knows—he’s been with the silver cat who knows how many times—and the gods only know what _he’s_ like in the bedroom. He might even _like_ it!”

I hear the words being exchanged but I don’t understand what is happening. Are they talking about _me_? And the silver cat—it’s familiar—and that calms me down a little, to think of a silver cat. I think I know about a silver cat. It makes me feel... good.

I feel someone taking off my blazer—my arms slip out easily. I cooperate. It’s just as well because I’m so warm. And my head is pounding painfully—it is so _hot_ in here.

“It’s warm in here,” I complain softly.

“It sure is,” the softer of the two strange voices says. “Let’s get you a little more comfortable.”

“Okay,” I say agreeably. I don't want them to be angry anymore. I don't want my friend to growl. It makes me upset and sad.

“Please, don’t,” Tokino begs. He doesn’t want me to get more comfortable? Why not? My brain feels fuzzy and tired, and I’m not functioning right—I’m slightly aware something is wrong. Why is he so upset? I don't want him to be upset.

“Does your head hurt?” the softer voice asks me.

“It does,” I answer. It is pounding and pounding, just like a hammer in my head.

“Let me help you with that, but first, let’s take off this vest, too. You don’t need it.” His voice is gentle and sweet.

“Stop it—leave him alone!” Tokino says, his voice desperate.

“It’s your choice, Tokino,” the gentle voice says quietly. “From your actions to me it looks like you’re watching right now. Keep watching, or feel free to take over at any time.”

I feel hands on my ears and on my temple—rubbing and massaging firmly—and my gods, it really does help my head. It feels amazing. I let out a purring sigh of pleasure and relaxation.

“Here, why don’t you just lie down in my lap here, little one?” the gentle voice murmurs, as he continues to rub my ears. The touch on my ears feels amazing. As far as I can tell, he is only using his hands in and around my ears, but it feels _so_ good. “You have such soft ears, Konoe. And they are _so_ well groomed and maintained. I wonder—are they groomed for you often? I can imagine it would be tempting to groom them if I spent a lot of time around you.” 

“Mmm,” I respond, closing my eyes, now that the pain in my head is starting to subside. I can’t help it. I didn’t realize how much I was hurting until the pain starts to go away. My body starts to feel like it's floating, too, almost like my body is floating away from my mind.

“Your choice, Tokino,” the gentle voice says. My shoes are being pulled off my feet.

“We don’t allow shoes on the couch, Konoe,” the deeper voice says, and I feel my feet massaged as well. I thought I'd be ticklish—but I’m not. It also feels really good, actually. It feels _relaxing_. One of my legs is pulled out straight, though, and I feel something wet surrounding my toe—what is that?  
  
I open my eyes just a little, and see the large cat with red fur popping my big toe into his mouth, and then licking the toes on my right foot. What is he doing? It kind of tickles, but it feels nice, too. I don't have the energy to stop him, and he is massaging the sole of my foot at the same time.

“Wh-what are you d-doing?” I ask, a little nervous.

“Shhh,” the cat on whose lap I’m lying says to me. “Just relax. This will help your headache. I’m a science teacher—chemistry, in fact. You should leave your headache to me, and I’ll fix it in no time.”

“Stop it—don’t _touch_ him like that!” Tokino’s voice is sounding more desperate. 

“It's your choice, kitten. Want to take over? We will watch.” When I look up, the blond cat with glasses is smiling.

“Um, yes. I will do it. I just—I don’t want you to touch him anymore,” Tokino answers. He sounds so hesitant. Doesn't he want my headache to go away? It's weird.

The blond cat switches places with Tokino, who starts rubbing my ears gently. He is rubbing more softly, but it feels nice, too. And he smells good, and I think I should probably tell him.

“You smell so good, Tokino. But I’m a little afraid,” I confess. I'm surprised at the words that just spilled from my mouth. Am I really afraid? Of what? 

“Shh. Just be still, Konoe. It will be all right,” Tokino sounds really nervous. In fact, he sounds as afraid as I feel.

“You’re not moving fast enough,” the deeper voice says. “Obviously, you need some assistance. I’ll help you.”

“No! Please! Stop it!” Tokino protests.

I feel my tie being untied and my shirt being unbuttoned quickly. Large hands smooth over my chest and stomach, taking my breath away. I can’t help making some soft sounds when my skin is touched—when I’m touched, I feel so hot—but something just doesn’t feel right.

“Ahh—what’s this—were you marked as ‘his’? Nice try, but it’s not going to help you here.” I feel something warm and wet on my collarbone—I can’t figure out what it is, but it won’t stop, and it feels overly stimulating and wrong. I try to struggle, but I can’t seem to move. A small whine leaks from my mouth.

“Please—he doesn’t like that—stop it!” I hear Tokino again.

I can’t figure out what is wrong. Why do I feel like this? Why is Tokino so upset?

I try sitting up, but my head is spinning now—and I can’t focus my eyes anymore.

“Shh, relax, Konoe. You’re all right. You will be all right,” Tokino pushes me back to his lap.  
  
“He’s not _just_ a high responder. He’s like an ultra-high responder. I mean—he only _smelled_ it and it’s like he's almost sedated,” the gentle voice says, sounding almost amazed.

My belt clinks and my trousers are unbuttoned, and then I feel them being pulled down my waist rather roughly.

“Ah—not _that_ sedate, though. It looks like it worked like we hoped it would. Look at that,” the deep voice says.

I feel someone brushing their hand against my crotch over my underwear. I inhale sharply—it feels really amazing and good—enough to make me gasp suddenly. But at the same time—it’s _not_ right. Not right at all. I don’t think I want this. I do not want to be touched like this, and I feel tears in my eyes.

“Look at this—another mark— _here_?” I feel that warm, wet sensation again on my thigh, just below my underwear, and I struggle some more, trying to squirm away from that intrusive touch.

I can’t place exactly what is wrong, and I know Tokino is my friend. But this—I don’t think we should do this together, not here, not now.

“Tokino,” I whisper, sounding a little desperate and sad, tears starting to spill down my cheeks.

“Shh, Konoe,” he lowers his face to mine and kisses my lips gently. I’m shocked at how soft his lips are. They are a little chapped, and slightly swollen—perhaps someone hit him in the face—and that thought upsets me terribly.

He basically just brushes his lips against mine, kisses my tears, and continues to rub my ears—and the ear thing—it feels so nice. It's almost enough to soothe the other things that don't feel quite right, but I can't stop my tears.

I’m lying in his lap, now in just my underwear. But my breath starts to come in pants—and I am afraid. I don’t know why I am afraid.

“Don’t be afraid, Konoe,” Tokino whispers against my mouth. “I won’t let them hurt you.”

Just as he says that I hear that deeper voice say, “If you want to keep your word, you’d better get a move on. You’re taking too damn long. Otherwise, I’ll start helping you.”

“I don’t want to scare him!” Tokino replies.

I feel a hand pressing against my crotch again, this time a little more firmly, and I respond with another gasping sigh. I do not know what to do about that sort of touch. It is  _definitely_ not right. And that wasn't Tokino touching me, either, I know. What is going on here? Why won't my brain work?

“Oh, he’s ready. I can tell. Do you need help preparing him? How do you want him? He isn’t exactly mobile.”

“Just— _stop it_!” Tokino sounds close to tears himself, and I don’t know why. I don’t want him to cry!

“What’s the matter, Tokino? Don’t cry. It’s okay. I’m here—and no one is going to hurt you if I'm here.” I whisper quietly, in tears myself. 

I hear a snickering laughter behind me, which makes me twitch my ears. Why are they laughing? Are they laughing at me? That makes me sad. And it makes me cry a little more, which I try to hide.

“Oh, Konoe—I am so sorry,” Tokino says. “I should never have brought you here or gotten you involved.” 

My body is moved—gently—from Tokino’s lap. I complain quietly—but I can’t really move on my own. I can’t do anything. Tokino still shushes me.

“Do it so we can _see_.” The deeper of the two voices is saying these words.

“No hiding him,” says the gentle voice.

“Ugh, Konoe—I’m so sorry. I’m going to move you a little bit, all right?” Tokino says, and he repositions my body so my lower half is hanging over the side of the armrest of the couch.

“Good!” I hear the gentle voice say admiringly. “Turn his head so we can see his face, though—in fact—I may have a better idea.”

Tokino turns my head so I’m not facing the back of the couch. I’m facing the room—and I can see the two larger cats watching me.

“Tokino—what—what are you doing?” I'm confused and afraid.

“Shh, it’s all right, Konoe,” and he starts rubbing my ears and head like he was earlier with one of his hands, and it feels really nice and distracting. I relax into the touch and forget all about what position my body is in. I close my eyes and just enjoy the touch, sinking into the pain relief.

His other hand sinks into my underwear, right to my tail, where it massages the base in a similar rhythm. It’s such a strange sensation. I have pain relief and also something like pleasure at the same time—I can’t recall ever having felt quite like this before. Is it sexual pleasure and pain relief? I don't know. It's weird.

The base of my tail stiffens, and my fur fluffs out, bristling fully like it does whenever I’m touched this way, and my dick responds as well. It feels good. It’s odd for Tokino to touch me like this, however, and I don’t know what I think of it. I feel a little weird about it, and I feel quite uncomfortable.

The cat with the glasses comes back the couch, sits down, and pulls my head into his lap. He takes over the massaging of my ears—and his touch is really _magical_ —even better than Tokino’s, really. I start purring in spite of myself. It’s a really nice touch. In fact, he even rubs my shoulders a little as well, and my neck, which are now bare—and I relax into this relaxing touch without hesitation.

It doesn’t occur to me that I don’t _know_ this cat. It also doesn’t occur to me that this cat has just _drugged_ me, nor that he is the one who is responsible for Tokino’s pain and suffering. My brain is so wound up in pain and catnip, all I can think about is how it feels right at this moment.

“This should free up your hands, Tokino,” the gentle voice says. “Trip, why don’t you have a seat over there?”

I still feel Tokino’s hand on my tail—which is still slightly strange, but I’m so relaxed now I'm almost moaning with pleasure in spite of myself—that when my underwear is slipped down past my hips I don’t take any notice. I feel Tokino’s hands on my waist and sides, stroking my sides gently, almost hesitantly, reverently.

“Get on with it, ginger, or I’ll take over for you. Is that what you want?” That deeper voice growls.

“I’m just—” Tokino sounds miserable. “I just want to _enjoy_ it. I want _him_ to enjoy this.”  
  
“He will—I mean, _listen_ to him,” the gentle voice says above my head. “He’s purring up a storm. You feel good, don’t you, kitten?”

“Mmm,” I respond.

“I just didn’t want to do it like this,” Tokino says. "Not like _this_."

“All right, then,” I see the large red-furred cat standing up.

“No—stop—I said I didn’t _want_ to, but I will, I _will_!” Tokino is desperate, and I feel a claw scrape against my hip accidentally. What is he talking about? I stiffen slightly in fear, mostly in response to Tokino's tone.

“Shh, relax, kitten,” whispers the cat with glasses. "You're just fine."

“He probably doesn’t need much prep, but you can do it if you want. I mean—haven’t you seen the size of the fencing instructor?” the deep voice asks. “If you’re worried, use this.”

I don’t know what they are talking about, but something nice flashes in my brain when he says the words “fencing instructor.” I _like_ fencing instructors. _Silver_ ones, I think. I sigh, relaxing my body again, feeling my tail become all fluffy and nice and beautiful, just at the thought of silver fencing instructors, swishing behind me gently.

“Konoe, I’m so sorry. Please—forgive me,” Tokino whispers again.

I still don’t understand what he’s so sorry about—until I feel him firmly grasping the base of my tail—so hard so I can't move it or cover myself—and something cold and slimy pressing at my entrance.

My body suddenly stiffens—and I realize what he is going to do. I start to panic. This is Tokino! What is he doing? He is my friend! Why is he doing this?

“Tokino! No—stop—what are you—?”

“ _Relax_ , kitten,” the cat with the glasses waves something in front of my face again, and it’s more catnip. Minty fresh citrus goodness—and just a few panicked panting breaths later, my body relaxes—and I feel Tokino’s finger slide up easily inside me.

What is going on? This is  _still_ not right! I try to squirm away.

Where am I? My ears, head, back, and shoulders are still being rubbed—the cat with the glasses has me pinned on the couch like this—and I cannot move. My ass is hiked up in the air, and I am almost certain that is _Tokino’s_ finger moving around inside of me. Like—deep up inside of me! _This is all wrong!_ It should be… I don’t know whose it should be—I cannot remember—but it shouldn’t be his.

“Relax, Konoe. Take another breath.”

I have to breathe, and the catnip is right there.

Panic rises in my chest when I feel a second finger pushing inside of me. What the hell is going on? Is he—he isn't trying to have sex with me, is he? Is that what is going on? I can't think straight—but the position I'm in, what is going on now, the touching, that slimy feeling... is that what this is?  
  
“T-tok-” Wait—is that even _Tokino_? It can’t be. I don’t know _what_ is happening to me.

“Maybe you should give him a leaf to chew on, Virus. He seems to be freaking out,” the deeper voice says.

A deep sigh from the person above me—and something—a small leaf—is shoved in my mouth. I try to spit it right back out, but when I try that—I feel a sharp stinging slap on my ass, and I give a little yelp.

“No— _don’t_ hit him! You’re going to _hurt_ him—you said you _wouldn’t_ hurt him!” I know that voice…

“He isn’t doing what he’s asked,” the gentle voice says.

I feel tears slipping down my face. I don’t _want_ this—I don’t want to eat this. I don't want to be here!

“Just chew it up and eat it, and you won’t be punished. Otherwise, I will punish you. Severely. Worse even than what _Razel_ did to you.” The words are whispered ever so quietly and directly into my ears, moving the downy fur deep inside my ears—while he is gently massaging them, making them feel so good.

And I receive a second slap to my ass—even while there are two fingers inside me. I cry out louder this time. And how does this cat even know what Razel did? I start to chew the leaf—it’s not dried out like the stick was that Verg gave me. It makes me feel _really_ weird—relaxed, paralyzed, like I cannot move, and my pulse speeds up strangely.

My body is completely relaxed after chewing that leaf, even my tail rests listlessly on my back, and the person who made me eat it lifts up my tail and drops it. It just falls on top of me, not moving an inch.

“No— _not_ like this. He is barely _conscious_. He—” I know that voice. But whose? I don’t know who it is. He is behind me—and he is—touching me? Is there something inside me? Does he have fingers inside me? Why? What is he doing to me? I try to squirm and can't move an inch.

“He won’t fight you now. It’s perfect,” the gentle voice right above my head says. It’s familiar, but I don’t know who it is.

“Ah, he looks so tempting like that. He has the perfect ass, doesn’t he? Is that why you like him? His hips? They look like a woman’s!” That voice frightens me, and I flatten my ears when I hear it.

“Trip, you’re frightening him. Keep your voice down,” the gentle voice says, stroking my ears some more. “Weird—he’s paralyzed, yet he can still flatten his ears. How strange. Can you speak, Konoe?”

“Mm,” I answer. I cannot.

“This is _wrong_!” cries Tokino. “Not like this!”

“Again, I have no problem. I’ll take over at any time. So if you’ve changed your mind—” the scary voice again, and my ears flatten once more. I want to cringe away from him, but I can’t move.

“No—don’t you _touch_ him!” Tokino yells. “In fact, Virus, I want you away from him, too.”

“But he likes his ears rubbed like this.”

“You won’t be able to see, and I don’t want to hear that you want me to do this again because you didn't get the full experience,” Tokino says.

What on earth are they talking about? The tip of my tail—just the tip—flicks slightly, anxiously. And my ears—just the tips of my ears—perk up slightly. What was that sound? Did anyone else hear that sound?

“Seriously, get _away_ from him. This is just me and him, right? You sit over there so you can watch.”

“I guess you have a point,” the cat holding my head in his lap starts to move, and my nose twitches. That scent—I smell something _wonderful_. No, not wonderful. It's _delectable._  It isn’t in this room, but I can hear it, smell it, and I sense it coming. My body starts to react to it as well, and my mouth starts to water.

I can’t understand what is going on—but I know—what is it?

"Oy, what's going on with that little guy? Did you see his ears? His tail? What's he doing? Is he drooling? He wasn't doing that before."

Tokino takes his fingers out of me and strokes my back and my ears gently, whispering, “Do you hear it?”

“Mmm,” I answer, and I have to swallow the saliva in my mouth.

The door breaks open, nearly flying off the hinges—I’ve been staring at it listlessly—for that was the direction of the wonderful scent—and standing in the doorway is a giant, silver cat. For a moment, I don’t recognize him, he is too beautiful, and I don't know anyone who looks like that until he speaks.

That voice—it’s _my_ cat. It’s _Rai_.

Catnip is so strange. 

“What the _fuck_ is going on in here?! You would dare to call yourselves instructors?!”

His hair is a mess—floating around his body like a cloud—and he takes up more space in here than either of the two large cats here.

“What the _hell_ have you done to my Sanga?! My gods! Is he naked?!”

“Now, Rai, let’s not lose ourselves here,” the gentle voice starts. He thinks reasoning with this beast is going to work. He has no idea what he’s in for. His partner, however, is already bristling his fur and standing to attention. “We haven’t done a thing. This is all Tokino’s work, as you can see.” 

“And where would _he_ get the catnip? I can fucking _smell_ you on him!” Rai has knelt down to me already, to see if I’m all right—and he scares me a little when he is like this. He turns into somewhat of an animal. “I _just_ met with the headmaster about this very issue. He said he would work it out among the staff, and now _you two_ are in on it, too? Working with that asshole Verg?”

I see Trip throw a punch at Rai—he actually throws the first one—and it misses. Rai is surprisingly fast, even for his size. He immediately returns it, however, and in seconds, Trip is on his back on the ground.

“Are you quite _finished_? And do _you_ want some, too?”

Virus says, “You’ve made your point.”

“I realize the mating season is mating season, but this kitten doesn’t look like he’s here of his own free will, either. If I see you fucking with him again, I’ll fuck you up. Do you understand?” 

“Fine, we get it,” Virus says, looking at Trip, who is grabbing his shoulder in pain.

“Tokino, get Konoe’s clothes for me. Are either of you hurt?”

“No. But Konoe has ingested more catnip.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? This is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. What kind of school has catnip on campus during the mating season? What a bunch of stupid cats.”

Rai takes off his jacket and wraps me in it—it smells _so_ good—and he picks me up in his arms for the second time today and starts to carry me back to the apartment. On the way back, Rai addresses Tokino.

“I can’t believe you guys came here without waiting for me. That was _stupid_. It was a _stupid_ thing to do.”

“I’m sorry,” Tokino hangs his head. “They told me they’d hurt me some more if I didn’t bring him alone.” 

“Well, if you’d waited for me to get back, I could have followed you right _after._ Don’t you understand? I would have gone _with_ you.” Rai turns his head, looking at my friend, who is hanging his head in shame.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to drag either of you into this.”

“Don’t pull anything like this again. Next time, we go as a team. Get it?” Rai’s expression suddenly changes. “Oy, bakaneko! Keep your hands to yourself! We’re in public!”

“It’s just so fluff-fluff…” I can't keep my hands to myself. It's too white, it's too fluffy, and he's moving it too much when he walks. I can't help myself. I have to _have_ it!

“Goddamnit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konoe finds himself regretting going with Tokino the minute he arrives.
> 
> He meets chemistry teacher Virus and PE teacher Trip, who have sadistically decided to make Tokino their plaything for this mating season (as anything goes during mating season at this school WTF). It was Virus' idea to give Konoe the catnip, to figure out how he would respond, and he gives him some more--just to sniff--and help him relax--and then he starts massaging his ears and his head, which Konoe quite likes.
> 
> Konoe's brain malfunctions on catnip, of course. But he hears that Tokino is given a choice. The reason Konoe was brought here was so either Tokino could fuck him and the two teachers would watch, or--if he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Konoe, as Virus so kindly understands that could be an issue--he could watch while the two teachers fuck him. Tokino is horrified, especially as Konoe is unable to defend himself due to the catnip.
> 
> Konoe is stripped of his clothing, and Tokino eventually starts to take over, hoping Rai will arrive before he has to actually do anything, but Trip is rushing him. Virus makes Konoe eat some catnip as well, which interferes with his ability to process information as well, especially when Tokino starts to "prep" him. Konoe knows things aren't right, but he can't figure out exactly what is wrong.
> 
> Then--he smells Rai's scent. Tokino gets both teachers to get their hands off of Konoe just in time, and he also has his hands off, but Rai beats the shit out of Trip (who throws the first punch) and threatens the two teachers about leaving Tokino alone. He takes the two kittens out of there, and Konoe is a mess. Rai is pissed, because he JUST talked to the headmaster about this very issue, and all Konoe can do is play with his fluffy white tail. (He can't help it--he is out of his mind with catnip. That kitty needs to stay away from the catnip, okay?)
> 
> So there! They are all OK! Safe and sound for now. Poor babies. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai and Konoe argue about what happened, and what may be going on with Tokino. It turns out better than Konoe expects.
> 
> Trigger warning: references to past attempted rape, and possessive behavior.
> 
> Chapter summary is at the end of the chapter.

Rai is standing in front of me with his arms crossed. I’m not positive, but I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen him _this_ unhappy. Plus, right now, his displeasure is directed at me. And I can tell he is definitely holding back—I can tell from the way that gorgeous fluffy white tail is swishing back and forth—he is not verbally expressing his displeasure with me in full. He is truly  _pissed._

“Again, Konoe, tell me, why couldn’t you have waited twenty minutes? Even fifteen? I was on my way back from class—and I was already worried about you. What was the rush?” 

“Nothing happened—” I start and am swiftly interrupted. 

“ _Nothing_!? You call that _nothing_? Are you an idiot, or were you just so high you can't remember? Konoe, you were _naked_ and I _know_ —I could tell they had been touching you! In fact—”

“I know,” I interrupt, my voice quiet. "You don't have to say anymore."

“You _know_?! Wait—you _do_ remember? What exactly do you remember?” Rai asks.

It’s bothering me that he is standing so far away from me while we are discussing this. Remembering the details makes me feel a little sick to my stomach. I know he's mad, but I would feel better if I were touching him right now. I would just feel a little better if he would let me grab onto that tail of his, just for a moment, just for a little support...

“I know it was close—but you arrived just in time, and you held back—”

“Konoe, I wanted to _kill_ all three of them—and I _still_ do!” Rai’s fur is fluffed up on his ears and tail, and his hair is sticking out as well.  He looks wild, like a beast. He's excessively handsome like this. I know I shouldn't be having these thoughts at a time like this. Not when he is scolding me for my foolishness, but I can't seem to stop my thoughts from wandering.

But wait. Did he say all _three_ of them?

“Wait—Tokino, too? Why?”

“Konoe! _He_ is the reason you were there in the first place! He brought you into this mess! I’m _sure_ I smelled his scent on your body when we got back to the apartment— _inside_ you. And if you truly remember I’m sure you know, so I will just ask: did he _violate_ you? I’d always assumed he was a friend to you like Koujaku is to me, and I tried to respect him as such, but there have been times I suspected he wanted more from you. It looks like I was right!”

My ears are drooping. I _do_ remember. My memories are a haze—but I do remember being in that room with my friend—my _best friend_ Tokino—my head resting in the lap of the cat with the glasses and Tokino’s hands stroking me in that weird way and then he slipped his fingers— 

I suddenly and rather unexpectedly burst into tears and loud, desperate sobs. I’m sitting on the couch, hugging my knees to my chest, making myself as small as I can be—but I do _not_ want to be alone. I want to stay in Rai’s apartment, stay _close_ to him. He has already taken care of that particular need that catnip seems to arouse in me, twice today now. But before that—did I really lose my best friend?

A flash of white fur swallows me up, pulling me into his lap.

“Don’t cry—shh. Stop now, it's all right. I’m sorry,” Rai whispers into my ear, nipping the tip of my ear. “I don’t mean to make you cry—but this situation—this cannot continue. I need to know—what did he tell you? How did he convince you to leave?”

“I just lost my best friend!” I sob, pressing my nose against Rai’s chest.

“It’s okay, you’re okay now. He may have been desperate. People get desperate when they hurt or jealous or heartbroken. Can you tell me why it was so urgent that you had to leave right away? Why didn’t you wait for me?”

I try to catch my breath. 

“He told me they wanted to hear me sing.”

“Wait. Just a second,” Rai says suddenly. I feel a finger on my chin and he tips up my face to meet his gaze. “You were going to _sing_ for those two bastards?”

“N-no!” I reply immediately.

“You were planning to sing for another cat?” Rai’s eyebrows are raised slightly as he asks me this question. He really does not sound pleased.

“I _wasn’t_!” I insist. “I told him, I can’t just sing. When I sing—it’s only _ever_ been for you, and you have to be there in person. I told him that! I told him I can’t sing for anyone else!” 

“Ah, good. Good boy,” Rai kisses the tip of my nose, seeming weirdly relieved.

“You act like I’d be unfaithful if I sang for any other cat!” I huff. “I said I wouldn’t, anyway. You should just believe in me.”

“I do—it’s _you_ who said they asked you to sing!” Rai says, miffed. “And it _would_ be unfaithful, worse than sleeping with someone else. Konoe—when you share your song with me—I’m not sure you’re aware—but it is... _intimate_. It touches places inside me no one has touched before. You show me parts of yourself, too, with your song—don’t you realize how it connects us? How can you even _think_ of singing for anyone else? Unless you _want_ to?”

“No! I would _never_!” I declare, looking him directly in the eye. “I was just so afraid for my friend. Tokino had been beaten—and he had been... raped—and they said they would do _worse_ if he did not bring me. They had been asking him to bring me to them since Friday, and he refused, and they just kept doing worse and worse things to him. Rai, I had to do _something_!”

“But did he say it had to be by a particular time?”

“No—just that they would hurt him if I wasn’t alone.”

“But I could have followed you a minute later, for example, or hidden my presence.”

“I-I suppose, but he was so desperate—I really don’t know why,” I am a little stumped.

“Do you think it’s possible he wanted a chance to touch you? Given a choice between being taken by those two violent bastards and your friend, and given the fact that you were drugged out of your mind, didn’t you find his presence reassuring?”

“Well, maybe,” it was. Much less frightening than Trip’s, that’s for sure. And oh, no—yet another class I will have to drop.

“Did it cross your mind that perhaps the three of them were in on it together?”

“No! He wouldn’t—he would _never_!”

“As we returned after the ordeal, I noticed he seemed pretty compatible with you, Konoe,” Rai says, his voice quiet. “And perhaps, growing up with you, he naturally assumed you’d become lovers when you came of age. And then I got in the way. Has he been supportive of your relationship with me?” 

“Well, he’s expressed concerns—asking if this was consensual and if I didn’t want to be with you, what my options were if I wanted to leave you.” I hadn’t considered Tokino's concern to be motivated by his own interest. Could he have been interested in me in all this time, and I was just too dull to have noticed? “Do you think—do you think he suffered because of me?” 

“Konoe!” Rai barks at me—and it’s loud, right next to my ear. His sharp tone makes me jump. “You’re really concerned with _his_ emotional well-being at this point?”

My ears are flattened against my skull, and Rai realizes he has frightened me. He strokes my ears gently.

“Ah, I’m sorry. It’s just— _look_. When we were walking back to my apartment, yes, the ginger has had days in which he has looked better, and I have no idea how he got involved with those two in the first place. However, I got him out of it. Trip and Virus will lose their jobs if they approach him again. He is safe now, through no doing of his own, and _not_ because he deserved it. He put you at risk. Konoe—when I walked in and saw you like that—naked, exposed, so desperately vulnerable, your pupils dilated and eyes unfocused, obviously high beyond belief, your fur bristled in distress, and posed in _that_ position for only one purpose—and your scent—it was _your_ scent that filled the room. They had been trying to stoke your desire. It bothers me to think that even if Tokino was planning to, um, take you, I think those bastards were planning on taking a turn with you as well, right after—and they are not right in the head.” 

I am still in Rai’s lap—and I can feel a growl rumbling in his chest as he recounts what he saw. I also see that white fluffy tail of his, bristled to its full extent, the fur standing up perpendicularly, thumping angrily on the couch behind him.

I reach out and touch his tail with my fingers—running my hands through the soft fur—and that settles him down. The growling stops, too, and he relaxes. Touching his warm fur, the feel of it in my fingers, helps me relax a little, too, somehow.

“No one should _ever_ see you like that—naked, vulnerable, desperate—except _me_. I _hated_ it. It made me angry enough to kill.” 

“But you didn’t,” I say. “You only hit Trip after he hit you first—and I didn’t even see what you did.” 

“I broke his shoulder, or at least dislocated it,” Rai says nonchalantly. “I was told to withdraw, that the headmaster would get involved. You have an appointment to see him this morning, in fact. We should get you dressed. We need to get you out of that PE class anyway.” 

“Rai.”

“Hmm?”

I lean my head against his chest. I love the vibration of his humming. It feels right on my body. It rings inside my body, vibrating deep inside my bones and across my skin, at just the right frequency. And it _isn't_ just because I know what he can do with that humming of his. I shouldn't be thinking of that right now, either! “Thank you.”

He strokes my ears again. “For what?” 

“For coming after me and saving me, and saving Tokino, even if you didn’t think he deserved it. It was stupid to not wait for you.”

“Listen, little one,” Rai tilts my chin up to meet his gaze once more. “You are my Sanga, and I am your Touga. I fight for you. I would die for you.”

My chest fills with warmth when I hear these words—so unexpected, so direct. I think I would die for him, too. I feel my ears heating up.

“Remember, we fight as a pair. No matter what it is, we fight as a pair. Just talk to me, wait for me, all right? I know you don’t want me involved with all your school friends, but still. Talk to me.” 

It sings a little when he says “school friends.” I’m not sure I have any. Why am I losing them all, or did I just only ever have Tokino, to begin with? Oh—wait—there’s still Aoba, perhaps? Because he has Koujaku, we are friends.

“I don’t know what to do about Tokino,” I say, standing up from Rai’s lap and wandering to the closet to find some fresh clothes. Rai follows me, pulling my tee-shirt off over my head, more or less helpfully, and pushing my underwear off my hips, which is not quite as helpful. However, he’s quite good at that.

While I’m trying to get my clothes ready, he stands behind me, stroking me—my sides first, running them slowly along my waistline. Then, he wraps his hands around my chest and pulls my back in close to his stomach, and then lets his hands wander down the front of my body—down my abdomen and stomach, stroking the fur below my belly, while his other hand cups my groin.

I let out a little sigh—I mean—I’m a little sore today—I can’t really believe he’s in the mood after allthat catnip-induced frenzy yesterday—but I feel his tongue enter my ear, and he sighs softly. 

“Gods, just  _look_ at you.”

My eyes have closed—I admit, I was indulgently enjoying his touch and perhaps letting myself get into it—but there is something strange about the way he says it. His voice sounds almost mesmerized and reverent. Plus, he has just shifted the direction of my body a little. I crack my eyes open a little—and then they widen suddenly at the sight before me.

I’m standing in front of a full-length mirror—naked—covered only by his large pale hands and some of his shimmering silver hair, which is sweeping slightly over my shoulder. Honestly, if the reflection belonged to another cat, I think I would be stunned. But, that is  _me_ , and I can't be doing this kind of thing!

“Uwaa!” I shout and start to struggle. “What are you doing?! Stop, stop, stop!”

He does not stop, and my struggle does no good at all. In fact, I see his beautiful white teeth in a feral grin over my shoulder in the mirror’s reflection. In fact, I notice his fangs peep out over those sensual, plush lips.

“My gods, you are _hot_ ,” he breathes softly. “And begging me to stop and struggling like that doesn’t really help me, you know...”

“Ugh, you know what I mean, Rai! _Soprano_!” I yell. I’d forgotten the safe word. “Sorprano, soprano, soprano!”

“Oh—you really don’t like it?” Rai releases me and ceases all sexual touching,turning me around in his arms and picking me up. He quickly moves away from the mirror, carrying me gently to the bed, where he sits down on the edge and gently grooms my ears while slowly stroking my shoulders in a slow, soothing manner. “I thought you looked quite beautiful.”

“N-no,” I protest. “I felt much too exposed!”

“It’s just I saw you from another view than usual. I liked it,” Rai says. “But I will never do it again without your permission. However—if you felt like you wanted to _treat_ me someday...you could wear a blindfold, perhaps? Although—then I could not see your expressions—and you wouldn’t be able to see me watching you.”

“See you watching me?” A small shiver goes through my body at his words, and I feel Rai smiling.

“Oh, yes,” Rai murmurs. “Maybe for my birthday present—but _no_ pressure. I keep forgetting you are new to this, and that you are still surprisingly shy, despite how sensuously you move—and how you were dancing in front of the entire school...”

“That was just—”

“I’m teasing you,” Rai whispers. "About the dancing, anyway," and he nips my ear again.

I feel much better now.

“You know, you aren’t very helpful when it’s time to get dressed,” I comment.

“But I can tie a tie!” Rai says proudly.

I sigh. I still don’t know how. I get up again to get dressed, and I hear his languid voice follow me. “You really are a _beautiful_ cat. You have nothing to be shy or embarrassed about. I love looking at your body. I love watching you move. I love watching you respond to my touch. And gods—I love seeing your body covered with nothing except my hands and my hair.” 

That comment sounds particularly dirty to me.

“Are you still suffering from the effects of the heat?” I ask, feeling a blush rising to me ears.

“Not at all. But I love that your scent is now a permanent part of my space. Your scent—it smells warm and inviting—energetic, too—just like you. Except for how much sleep you need. And thank the gods you need that much sleep. If you didn’t, I would probably be dead.”

“Um, I’m not even going to ask,” I say, getting my clothes on as quickly as possible. He embarrasses me! I love it—in fact, his words still ring like a melody in my ears, but I’m embarrassed!

“I’ll take you to the headmaster’s office. He asked to speak with you alone—he and I just spoke yesterday, so I’m sure it will be fine. I’ll come back in a little while to walk you back, and we will have lunch together, all right?”

I’m feeling pretty confident when we step outside into the brisk afternoon air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, after the incident with Tokino, Trip and Virus, Rai and Konoe get into a bit of an argument. Rai is quite upset with Tokino, wondering how he could have left his friend alone like this--to suffer--when he knew what was in store for him.
> 
> Rai thinks perhaps Konoe doesn't fully remember what happens, but Konoe confesses he does. Rai admits that yes, he held back, but he still honestly would prefer all three cats dead. Even Tokino? Konoe asks--he's my friend--and Rai says, it's HIS fault you were there, you dummy. Konoe realizes Ra is correct in the assessment, and bursts into tears. Rai feels bad for making the kitten cry and takes him into his arms to comfort him. Konoe is sad because he realizes that yes, he did indeed just lose his best friend.
> 
> Rai asks if perhaps Konoe considered that Tokino has been interested in him for a while, and Konoe says no--but then, if he wasn't, why did things come out this way? It seems strange and cruel. Rai confesses he hasn't ever been so angry as he was when he saw Konoe, exposed and vulnerable in that room. Konoe thanks him for saving him--and for saving Tokino, too. 
> 
> Then, Rai says Konoe has an appointment to see the headmaster about this bullying going on at the school. Also, he can drop the PE class then. Rai just met with him, so we will pick him up later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Arbitro is the headmaster, yes, really. Thank you, K1sana, to whom this chapter is dedicated, and whose idea this was. :)
> 
> Spankings aren’t your thing? Skip this chapter. I’ll catch you up at the end.

Rai walks me to the headmaster’s office. The headmaster is a strange-looking cat, I have to say—his name is Arbitro. He’s dressed in an expensive-looking white suit with a fuchsia shirt and lime-green tie, wearing a fuchsia feather boa around his neck to finish the dramatic look. He has golden blond hair and has matching fur on his ears and fur.

When I enter, he is sitting elegantly, resting his chin on his hands, elbows on his desk.

“Ah, if it isn’t our newest student and Sanga, Konoe!” his sonorous voice rings out. “Please, come in! I’m pleased to meet you. Come in, have a seat, make yourself comfortable. Thanks for bringing him by, Rai. I’m sure our meeting won’t last the hour if you’re planning to pick him up.”

The tone of his voice—the sound of it—leaves a strange slimy sensation in my ears, and I suddenly grab onto Rai’s sleeve reflexively. I don’t mean to be a bother, but I’m afraid of this cat. I don’t really want to be left alone with him. I think it’s because I feel his eyes creeping over me—but Rai takes my hand and kisses it gently.

“You’ll be fine. I’ve already spoken to him. He just wants to get to know you and talk to you about your schedule. There hasn't been a Sanga at this school for some years, after all. I’ll be back before the hour is up, all right?” Rai murmurs softly into my ear and then nips the tip—right in front of the headmaster. 

I get a whiff of Rai’s comforting scent when he presses my head against his chest, which calms me down a little. He leads me over to the couch and pushes me down into its leather cushions, and I comply. Then I watch as he saunters out the door. He smiles at me over his shoulder as he leaves.

Arbitro stays where he is, examining me with those creepy blue-green eyes of his, and it’s quiet for a few minutes.

“That silver cat is quite something, isn’t he?” Arbitro comments. I’m staring at my hands, which are resting primly in my lap. I have one of my legs curled up underneath me and the other on the floor. I hope it’s all right to sit on the couch like this, but it’s how Rai pushed me into it, and I haven’t moved.

At the mention of Rai, I look up and meet his gaze.

“Yes—I was quite surprised he took to you so quickly—although, I’m _sure_ it’s because he thought you were going to blossom into a Sanga, and Rai has always been quite thirsty for power, you see,” he continues in that odd sing-song voice of his.

Is that true? But how would anyone know about me in the first place? _I_ didn’t even know!

“With your heritage, many of the instructors were excited to have you here—and I’m sure Rai made a special effort to corner you alone on the first day you arrived.”

I can’t help making a small gasp of surprise—because what the headmaster is saying is actually true. I remember quite specifically—I was in the bathhouse, and it was deserted, _except_ for Rai. Was that deliberate? But how did he know about me in the first place? What exactly is it that these instructors think they know about me?

“It’s true, isn’t it, kitten? Where did you first meet him, your silver instructor?”

I don’t want to admit it, and I look down, saying nothing.

Suddenly, I feel something touching my chin—and I’m shocked to find it’s the headmaster’s hand. He has moved quickly—and silently—from behind his desk over to me, without my hearing a thing. He points my chin up so I have to meet his gaze. My ears flatten at the touch, and my stomach flops over uncomfortably. What is going on?

“Where did Rai first meet you, kitten? It _wasn’t_ at dinner, was it? That was the _second_ time, wasn't it?”

“I-i-it was a-at the b-bathhouse,” I stammer. I don’t like the feeling of his hand on my face. It’s creeping me out. Why is he touching me? 

“When I ask you a question, you need to make _sure_ you answer me, kitten. It’s only _polite_. I’m on your side, and I’m here to _help_ you. It's my job to see to your _education_. Do you understand?” He says this in a much quieter tone, and it’s definitely a threat. 

“Y-yes, s-sir,” I stammer again. He releases my chin and backs away a little, crossing his arms and leaning against the front of his desk, offering me a thin smile.

“So—he knew you’d be arriving from your home in Karou, tired from your journey, and would want to clean up from your travels. He must have even calculated what time to be there, just so he could meet you, don’t you think?”

“I-I don’t know,” I answer honestly. I don’t think Rai is like that. Does he really only want me for my song? Somehow, that makes me feel pretty terrible.

“He took _possession_ of you even _before_ you could make friends, settle in, meet your teachers, whatever—and that is what ultimately has caused all these issues with your other teachers, who were jealous that he grabbed your attention so early on. Did I hear there was yet another incident?”

“Um,” I hesitate.

“I’m asking you a _question_ ,” Arbitro says, his voice turning harsh. “Answer me!" 

“Yes,” I reply quickly. “W-with my friend Tokino. He got himself involved with two instructors and then involved me as well when he sought my help.”

“I see. Your presence has caused a great deal of uproar, Konoe. I don’t know what to _do_ with you. However, from your parentage, it’s to be expected.” He sounds both slightly exasperated and at the same time resigned. Am I really that much of a problem?  
  
To this, I actually look directly at his face again. My _parentage?_ What does he mean? I’m confused. I have no idea what he’s talking about!

“You look confused, little one. What seems to be the problem?”

“Y-you keep referring to my parentage as though it’s a problem. I never knew my father, and my mother died when I was a child. I’ve been on my own for so long, and I have no living family. I don’t know what you mean. I didn’t know I had the ability to be a-a-a Sanga until I came here—it seems everyone knows _more_ than I do.”

“I see,” Arbitro says. “Perhaps—I could tell you.” There is a long pause. I flick my tail impatiently, straining to keep quiet.

“Would you, please, sir?” I ask, as politely as I can manage.

“It seems that you have a _lot_ of demands, Konoe. You’ve already asked me to change your literature teacher, which I have done. You are _now_ having problems with your biology teacher, Verg, who seems to be using you as a test subject in class—although his claims are somewhat different.”

“What did he say?” I interrupt. 

“He said you helped yourself to some of the herbs he was displaying in class. Sometimes that happens with high-responders—they simply cannot help themselves. It’s all right if that’s what happened, Konoe. I understand.” 

“But—that _isn’t_ what happened! You can ask anyone in the class! He forced my mouth open and made me eat some of it!”

“Konoe, I don’t appreciate your interruptions. It’s rude. Now, I hear you need to change your physical education teacher as well—because you involved yourself in some sordid affair for some unknown reason and you fear reprisal from him. And you are also demanding that I tell you about your parents? Is there anything _else_ you’d like?”

“Well,” I’m a little surprised he’s putting everything like this. Isn’t his job to serve the students? Isn’t it? “It would be nice if you could ask the disciplinary committee to back off a little. They seem to have it out for me specifically.”

“Oh? _Do_ they? How interesting. Konoe, kitten, what do you think _you_ will be able to offer me in exchange for all of these demands? I might point out that you are technically breaking school rules by being involved with an instructor here. And that in itself is deserving of punishment.”

“What?” I’m shocked to hear it. “Aren’t many instructors involved with their students?” 

“Of course, but not so brazenly and openly as you. I heard you were groping your instructor’s ass and tail right in the hallway.”

“That was _not_ my fault!” I exclaim. “In fact, I don’t even remember doing that. I had been forced to ingest a good deal of catnip and cat thyme—Verg-Sensei held me down and forced me to eat it and smell it in front of the entire class. I couldn’t even walk!” I have tears in my eyes when I’m reminded of how humiliating that was.

“You seem to have a _problem_ with authority, Konoe-Kun. Razel-Sensei told me you refused to respond to his private lessons that he so graciously offered,” Arbitro continues. “What do you have to say to that?”

“No—I mean, no, sir,” I’m confused now, unsure of how to respond. “He was _beating_ me—not _teaching_ me. He punished me severely—hitting me with a ruler—each time I tried to sound out a word—”

“What if that is his tried-and-true teaching method, Konoe-Kun? Had you considered that?”

“I did, but—”

“Kitten, you are making a lot of excuses,” Arbitro’s voice hums, and he is very close to me again. “Ah, your ears are very soft. Perhaps Rai found you attractive for reasons other than your potential as a Sanga. I didn’t realize that your ears were so soft. And despite the mouth on you, you have a very sweet voice and an adorable face.”

I flick my ears away from his touch, remaining silent and uncomfortable.

“I would like you to _tell_ me what you will _give_ me or _do_ for me in exchange for my help. Or—shall I come up with something for you?”

“Please, sir,” I murmur, quietly, and my body starts to tremble. I’m afraid of what he will suggest—terrified, actually.

“As it happens, I am quite fond of kittens your age and size—it’s why I pursued this job here, after all. And as it happens, I saw you dancing with the blue-haired kitten on Friday night. I should like it very much if you might show me some of your charms in exchange for the things I might do for you.” 

“Show you my charms?” I ask. I have no idea what he means. “Do you want me to sing for you?”

“Oh, nothing like that. It’s easier than that. I’d just like to take a closer look at you. First—let’s make sure we aren’t interrupted. I don’t want your privacy invaded.”

He gets up to lock to door to his office and closes the blinds.

My heart starts pounding in my ears. This is _not_ good. I am scared—really, really scared!

“Wait—just a minute—sir,” I start to beg, and there’s a tremor in my voice.

“Oh, ho,” Arbitro says, as he walks back to the couch. “Are you afraid? Don’t be afraid. I won’t do anything to you. I just want to look at you. Come here, now.”

He takes hold of my tie and starts to loosen it, and then pulls it off my neck. Then he quickly takes me in his arms, pulling me to his chest, so my back is pressed up against him. My fur bristles in fear. 

“Ah—adorable—you have such _gorgeous_ fur!” I feel his nose nuzzling the fur in my ear—much too intimate of a touch for my taste. His hands flatten against my chest, then sweep down across my stomach, untucking my shirt quickly, moving efficiently to the buttons.

“Uh—no—please,” I freeze with terror, my body stiffening against his, when I realize he’s undressing me.

“Just stay still. Don’t fight me or I will have to punish you. I wouldn’t _mind_ punishing you, though. You _deserve_ it, after all—you _have_ broken the school rules. In fact, I still haven’t decided what to do about _that_ infraction. Perhaps I will forgive you if you promise to break it off with the silver cat after this meeting?”

I look at him desperately—frozen with fear because he is touching me like this and—did he really just ask me to stop seeing Rai? _Why_? Why would he ask that of me? He _is_ in a position of power over me, but—I can’t do that!

“I-I-I don’t—I c-can’t—”

“Aww, your nervous stammering is so cute, kitten. If you think you will be _continuing_ your relationship with him, flouting the school rules, you will be required to visit my office on a weekly basis, and we can work something out between us. Then, I won’t be forced to _fire_ him, you know?” The tone of his voice is both threatening and honeyed—overlapping. 

“No! No, please, don’t fire him!” I beg, and I feel my shirt sliding off my shoulders.

“Your skin—ah—look at your skin—it’s so gorgeous—ah—but what’s this? A mark? Is this from the silver cat? He _marked_ you? I suppose I would, too, if you were mine. However,”—my body is moved suddenly and pushed to the couch, onto my back. Arbitro pulls off my belt and starts working off my trousers in that same efficient manner—“ _my_ type of marking is a little more permanent than this. I prefer tattoos or a knife to make my mark more permanent on _my_ precious little kittens.”

A knife? A shudder of revulsion shivers across my skin, making my hair stand on end, and Arbitro says, “Oh, such a visceral response from you! I’m sure I could train you to love it!”

Another shudder rushes through me at that remark, and my trousers are roughly pulled off.

“Please—stop this—I don’t want this,” I beg. I’m too ashamed, too embarrassed—this is too humiliating!

“Shouldn’t you be used to it by now, little kitty? Haven’t all these other instructors and students done exactly _this_ to you—wanting to see your body—just as I am doing? That, too, is part of your parentage. You have your _father_ to thank for that.”

My father? I don’t know him—I never met him—I don’t even know his name—

“ _Shui_. His name was Shui. He was a wonderful singer, and he _also_ had a body like yours—and the exact same tempting smell—honey and orange blossom. Every one of our seasoned instructors remembers him, and our younger ones know his legacy, and they all lusted after him. It seems you’ve inherited his scent, but not his sexual prowess and interest. You seem _much_ more reserved. It’s intriguing and so enticing—or are you simply _playing_ coy? It’s adorable.”

I can feel a deep flush settling in my cheeks and chest, the blood and heat rushing into my ears as the headmaster has me pinned to the couch. Now, I’m wearing only my underwear—and I’m unbelievably humiliated. What is exactly is the plan here? I feel the tears that were on the surface of my eyes slip down my cheeks, and I look up at Arbitro.

“Sir—all I wanted was a schedule change! I fear for my safety—Verg-Sensei and Trip-Sensei are _dangerous_ , sir. Please. That is the _only_ reason I came here. I didn’t know it was against school rules to have relationships with instructors—I do not wish Rai-Sensei to lose his job. He told me it was all right—that it was usual for students and instructors to get together during the mating season—please—don’t fire him because of me. I would sooner leave than get him fired—”

Arbitro’s hands come out and stroke my body—starting at my throat—on either side of my neck, and then pulling slowly down either side of my body, slowly, tracing the outside of my chest, my stomach, my waist, my hips, my thighs, my legs, all the way down to my toes. I shiver with revulsion, my stomach reminding me of how wrong this touch is.

“How _very_ like your father you are, though he was a redhead—those tempting, long locks everyone wanted to have for themselves. Even this fur—I remember—his was the same color, only reversed. How very strange—plush like yours, short and so unusually plush. When he would bristle, his would get full like a long-haired cat as well. And when he begged for mercy, he sounded so much like you. Something in his voice made me want to hear him beg, just like you do.” 

The headmaster terrifies me. My body shakes—trembles—at his touch, and I want nothing more than to escape this room.

“Please—don’t hurt me!” I beg, my voice trembling in fear along with my body. 

“ _Hurt_ you? What makes you think I would _hurt_ our school’s most precious Sanga, my darling? All I want is to come to an _arrangement_ with you. If you plan to continue your illicit relationship with that instructor, I will require something in return—and then—I will allow it. What do you plan to offer me?”

I’m still lying frozen on the couch, but realize I might be able to grab my clothes. So I try for a quick escape—but Arbitro predicts my movements immediately. He grabs me the moment I get up by the waistband of my underwear and he yanks my tail, hard.

I cry out in pain, stumble, and am instantly pulled backward.

“Where do you think you’re going?” I hear it purred in my ear. “Didn’t I already tell you that if I asked you a question, you were to answer me? Perhaps you require a little _reminder_.”

Arbitro pulls me across his lap—he’s still sitting comfortably—and I’m now embarrassingly facedown over his lap, with my upper body resting on the couch, my legs dangling off the side of his lap.

I feel his large hand rubbing my ass and the base of my tail—and I squirm with all my might to get away from him. When he said the word “reminder,” I understand _exactly_ what he means. And being in this humiliating position can only mean one thing—and I will _not_ submit to this.

“Let me go! You said you _wouldn’t_ hurt me! Get your hands _off_ of me! Stop it!” I start yelling while I’m fighting him, but my efforts do nothing.

He squeezes my legs, kicking as hard as they can, between his—and he is much taller and more powerful than me. Then, with one hand, he restrains both of my hands—I’m currently trying to crawl away, trying to pull myself off his body, grabbing the couch with all my might. He pulls them sharply behind my head and then behind my back—I feel my shoulders crack painfully, and I cry out in pain. 

“Ah, and I _won’t_ do anything to hurt you— _permanently_. Now _this_ is what happens when you disobey, isn’t it?” Arbitro pushes my hands to the small of my back and grasps the base of my tail. 

I’m crying now—sobbing in pain and humiliation. 

“Tears? Am I witnessing the tears of a Sanga? Oh, ho—I’m _honored_ , Konoe. But really, all I wanted from you was to tell me what you would offer me to look the other way.” The hand not pinning my hands is stroking my lower back, my ass, and my thighs—and it’s _so_ unpleasant and disgusting.

“Nothing!” I sob loudly. “I have _nothing_! I have no money, no talents—but I cannot let him go! What do you _want_ from me? Can’t you just expel me?”

“Unfortunately, I can’t release you from your obligations as a student here—it’s the _law_ that you receive an education, and, by the gods, we _will_ educate you, no matter how much you resist us, darling.”

His hand—ugh—it feels _horrible_ when it touches me.

“I can come up with a way for you to, er, work off what you owe, Konoe.”

“No!” I yell. “I refuse! And stop touching me! You have no right to touch me!”

Suddenly, the hand gently stroking me smacks my ass in a firm slap—it rings out loudly against my skin. He hits me right where my ass and my legs meet—and it tingles a little, but it really hurts, too. I realize he’s pulled my underwear up a little to expose this part of me—since I usually wear boxer briefs. He’s pulled up the legs to expose my skin.

I yelp, and squirm against his lap, still trying to get away.

“You are being quite resistant, despite your sweet, innocent face. I think during our weekly sessions together, it will be my goal to teach you some manners and how to respect authority, Konoe. That is—unless you _want_ me to fire your silver cat from his job.”

He spanks my ass—over my underwear this time, so it isn’t quite so loud. It’s still painful, but it doesn’t hurt as much as the first blow did. A small grunt is all that comes out of my mouth. 

“I’m going to adjust you a little first, my dear,” Arbitro says, “And we will have our first lesson. Be still for a moment.”

Like hell!

The minute he releases my hands, I start squirming to get away—but he grabs my hands again instantly, this time, pushing them against my upper back, which is amazingly painful—my arms are _not_ meant to bend this way! He pushes them higher and higher, hurting my shoulders. Plus he still has my legs pinned between his.

I scream in pain, and over my scream, I hear him whisper heatedly, as though he is thoroughly enjoying himself, directly into my ear.

“Oh, what a _lovely_ voice you have! It _hurts_ , doesn’t it? Maybe you don’t understand, Konoe. If you do _not_ obey me—if you do not lie _still_ for me this instant and submit, I will start filling out the necessary paperwork to fire your favorite instructor _right now._ Do you understand?”

Tears are flowing down my face, and I’m really scared. I don’t want Rai to lose his job—especially not because of me—but this isn’t _right_. I do not want this!

“If you understand, nod your head.”

I nod, and he releases me. He could have dislocated my shoulder. I hear some rustling behind me—it looks like he’s taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, but I don’t look. I face forward, saying nothing.

“This isn’t right,” I whisper.

“It may not feel that way to you, darling, but it sure feels right to me. And don’t you want to do something for your precious silver cat?”

I’m silent for a moment, and then I receive a sharp slap on my ass, making me cry out.

“I _asked_ you a question!” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry—yes, I do, I do,” I try to answer quickly. 

“Then the answer is a simple one. Don’t resist me so much then. I’d like you to lie across my lap obediently. Come now. My legs are tired of holding you like this.”

I get up and lie down across his lap as he requests. I cannot believe this is happening. My ears feel like they are on fire, and I feel his hands brushing them softly. 

“Oh, so adorable—cute little pink ears. Your father’s blushed like this, too. Ah, and wait. I think we should prepare you a little better this time.”

He pushes the waistband of my underwear down—shoving it down below my sit spot.

“How does that feel?”

I don’t know what to say, but I have to say something. I’m humiliated and afraid.

“Terrible.”

He spanks me again—hard—on my newly exposed skin—and I jump and yelp again. A few more tears spill out.

“But—I _answered_ you and honestly!” I complain.

“This is a _training_ session, Konoe. You will address me as sir and speak only politely. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Much better. Now, keep your hands up by your head. I recommend you rest your head on them. If I see your hands back here, that will warrant additional punishment.”

Then, he starts—and it _isn’t_ just a single swat. No—he starts spanking me— _hard_ —a continuous volley of slaps, one blow after the next, so rapid that I can’t even catch my breath between yelps. Eventually, my yelping becomes a single, continuous wail, which then turns into weeping with tears. Eventually, my ass starts to burn so much that I cannot keep my hands up by my head. I need the pain to _stop_.

There is a radiating heat all over my bottom—it must be redder than my ears. It hurts and burns so much—and I am begging and pleading between my cries—and I _try_ to do it politely.

“Please, sir, stop sir! Isn’t it enough, sir? Please!” But he does not stop or slow.

Eventually, I can no longer control my hands. They fly up on their own and cover my butt, trying to protect myself.

“Oh, dear—we can’t have this now,” but the blows _do_ finally stop. I get a chance to catch my breath—but only a second. “Now, I _warned_ you. I require _complete_ obedience and submission from you. Get up.” 

I’m roughly pulled to my feet—my legs feel like jelly, and I’m trembling.

“Covering yourself warrants additional punishment for the naughty kitten who disobeys the headmaster,” Arbitro says with glee. “But I do _love_ how you tremble before me. Since you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, we will try something different. Place your hands on my desk.”

He tenderly places my hands against the desk, bending me over—my underwear is still pushed down—and I’m catching my breath still, my breath hitching in sobs from the spanking, my ass sore and hot. I feel his hand, cool against my behind, rubbing me gently.

“This is going to be much worse than my hand, I’m afraid. But I _did_ warn you. Hold on tight to that desk, or you won’t be able to withstand the blows, darling.” Why does his voice sound so cheery?

“I think ten will be enough for your disobedience. I’ll count for you today since this is your first time.”  
  
Ten what? I wonder. 

Then, a whooshing sound and a clear, bright snapping noise that makes my ears twitch—that is a dangerous sound—someone could really get hurt from that sort of noise! And then, the pain registers. It nearly brings me to my knees. I scream in pain—and before I can fully register what has happened, snap! I hear it again, and the pain brings me up to my tiptoes and make me squeeze my thighs together.

It’s absolute agony! It’s a sharp, clear pain, caused by the strap of my own belt. The headmaster has it folded in half and is whipping me with it: he whips my ass and the back of my thighs, and he aims in particular for that place where my ass and thighs meet.

Each time the strap hits me, searing hot pain rushes through my body, setting the nerve endings on fire and sending them into complete disarray. The pain flows up into my tail, down into my legs—all the way to my ankles—into the front of my legs—and into my hips and groin, making my waist feel heavy and filled with blood.

My voice is getting hoarse from my screams—and I didn’t even realize that I have started to sing my Sanga’s song in response. It hurts so much I don’t even count the blows.

“Ahh, what’s this now? Is this beautiful melody your precious song? It’s fabulous!” Arbitro purrs, and I can tell the blows are starting to slow. My melody is helping me—blurring the pain a little, helping me bear it—it’s a slight vibration of my body. I hope it’s reaching Rai, but honestly, instead of a cry for help, my song is a desperate act of self-protection. 

“Whew! You have given me quite a workout, kitten,” the headmaster sighs, pushing my hips up flush against the desk now, and I flatten against it, dropping my entire body in exhaustion. For all practical purposes, I am hanging off the edge of his desk, not leaning against it. I’m still vibrating with my song, softly, and fatigue starts to seep into my bones. My breath is panting, rough, although it’s starting to even out, and my sobs and my tears have finally stopped as well.

“I’d like to see what kind of damage I’ve done to you, sweet thing, before I send you on your way, so why don’t you just rest here for a moment? It is never my desire to hurt you, of course—I love _each_ of my students equally—and the care for your physical well-being falls to me. So let me care for you now, too.”

My ears flatten against my head distrustfully when I hear his words. “Care for me”? What does he mean?

“What are you going to do to me?” I whimper quietly. “Ah—sir? Please—no—I don’t require any care—sir.” I add the “sirs” on a little too late.

“Don’t concern yourself with it, kitten. Simply relax. I merely want to make sure I didn’t injure you too much.”

I feel both his hands on my ass—and it does not feel like a medical exam. It feels like a caress, and it’s unwanted and invasive. Reflexively, I squeeze my thighs together, cringing and squeezing my eyes closed. My tail starts to lash.

“Didn’t I _just_ tell you to relax? I’d hate to have to punish you again because you’re not cooperating and submitting to this aftercare. Honestly—I’m surprised the belt didn’t leave marks on your beautiful skin. It must have been the effect of your song. I’m glad since I’m sure you don’t want your beloved instructor to find out. How would you explain yourself to him?” 

He’s right—Rai would be furious—in fact, how am I going to pass off what injuries I have now? I try to relax, and the moment I do, I feel his hand slip in between my thighs, and slide up in between my cheeks.

I gasp—and shudder violently, feeling sick.

“Please, sir—no—this has nothing to do with—” I try to start begging. 

“Hush your mouth, little one. It’s been a concern of mine when I saw you and the Setsuran together. He’s a much larger breed than you, and that is my concern since you are in my care. I need to be sure he is _careful_ with you. I want to be sure he isn’t hurting you.”

“He is _always_ careful!” I protest. “Please, there is no need for this—please, sir—please!”

I feel his fingers pushing their way into that very private place of my body, through that tight, very much unrelaxed ring of muscle. I cry out in pain and in desperation.

“See, now, if you’d just relax like I told you, it wouldn’t be painful!” Arbitro scolds.

Fresh tears run down my face, more from the shame of being handled so roughly and intimately than from the actual pain—I _hate_ this—and the fact that I can’t do anything about it. 

I move one of my thighs in protest, and it is immediately slapped harshly. Already red and sore, burning from the spanking, that slap burns even hotter, radiating all the way to the front of my leg, and pain shivers into my tail. A strange noise comes out of my mouth.

“Relax! Settle down, and I will let you go in a moment,” his voice is slightly different now. “I think I have a _new_ idea of what you can to do for me next time—you might prefer it over a spanking— _only_  if you’d prefer. Ah—you are so warm and tight inside. I think it would be a perfect fit—when I see this fluffy tail of yours—so cute and tempting with that hooked end, all fluffy—and I could make you feel so _good_ , too.”

“No!” My voice is quivering, and I try to squirm away from him and the very idea of intercourse with him—it’s disgusting! “Please, sir—no! Please—take your hand away—stop this!”

“You would _rather_ have another spanking like the one you just had—or even worse—than let me _pleasure_ you?” Arbitro violently pushes my struggling body up against the desk, pushing his hips against mine—and I feel he is hard underneath his clothes. It frightens me. He lowers his voice, whispering. “Your skin looks so gorgeous this color, Konoe. Tell me, do you let Rai spank you?” 

“Sir, I would let Rai do anything he wanted to me!” I turn around to look at the scary face gloating over me. “He loves me and I love him—and I’m his Sanga and he is my Touga! Please do _not_ ask me to break that bond.”

“Listen to such earnest feelings spill from these plush lips,” I feel his finger squishing around inside me—and he deliberately brushes my prostate. When my body is stimulated like that, even if I don’t want it, it _responds_. There already is a lot of blood pooled in my waist from the whipping and spanking— _not_ from desire—so just that small touch makes me shiver with a terrible pleasure. But I do _not_ want it— _not_ from him.

“Stop—no—please,” my plea dissolves into helpless sighs. 

“Konoe-kitten, your pleasured cries sound so much like your cries of pain. Do you know why?”

“Ah—no—please, stop—I don’t _want_ this— _please!_ ” 

“It’s because, in some of us, those centers are very close together, and we are wired in such a way so we can’t tell the difference. You might be one of those very _lucky_ kittens.” His voice is low and threatening, and he continues moving his finger, stroking me.

“Please—ah—please—stop this— _please_!” 

“Don’t you think I should finish your aftercare _properly_ , darling?” He keeps rubbing mercilessly, even as I try to squirm away from his grip. “It’s only right that I would take care of my students’ needs. Next time, when you see me, you will remember this pleasure and perhaps change your mind. Maybe you will _prefer_ this pleasure to a harsh punishment. But it’s _your_ choice, sweet kitten.” 

“Ah—please—no,” I continue begging, and the hand he’s using to press my hips against the desk snakes around my front to grab my dick, which is hard and dripping transparent drops on the floor. He uses the liquid to stroke me smoothly—a firm touch—matching the strokes against my prostate. It’s a melting, helpless feeling—still unwanted, but my body continues to respond, nevertheless.

“You have no idea how gorgeous you look like this—you are _completely_ at my mercy. It’s taking every ounce of self-control not to fuck this gorgeous ass of yours right now, but I’ll save that till you want it—till you _beg_ for it,” he whispers his dirty words in my ear.

That will _never_ happen! I feel like I might be sick—and I’m still protesting even as I climax.

“No-no-no—please—ah!” 

“Such a good boy, you are,” he finally slides his fingers out of me—there was more than one in there, I realize. I feel violated and dirty.

“Now would be a good time for you to kneel before me, kitten, and thank me for providing you with such merciful aftercare—ah—unless you’d _like_ me to punish you more?”

In an instant, I drop my body to the floor, on my knees, and I make the lowest bow I can. My stomach feels dangerously sick. 

“Thank you, sir,” is the best I can manage. 

“Perhaps you might also thank me for allowing your silver cat to keep his job for another week. It would be the right thing to do, wouldn’t it?” 

I lower my head once again, after glancing up at him through my eyelashes. My ass is still burning, and it feels cool even a short distance from the ground.

“Thank you, sir, Headmaster Arbitro, for allowing Rai-Sensei to teach at your prestigious school.”

“And for the lesson I so _graciously_ taught you.” 

“‘Thank you, sir, for the lesson in manners and obedience you so graciously thought to teach me today. I promise not to let your efforts be wasted,” I keep my head bowed demurely, but I feel my molars grinding in my mouth.

“Now, let’s get you dressed, darling kitten.” 

He pulls me up to stand, straightening my underwear after wiping me down with a towel he happens to have handy. It doesn’t occur to me till later that he pulled a towel out of his desk. Is this sort of thing a common occurrence, then? Then, he dresses me as though I’m a doll. I cooperate fully, keeping my eyes lowered unless he tilts my chin up to look at my face.

He tells me to remain seated on the couch while he makes a few notes on my schedule. 

“What a good kitten you are!” He brings the schedule to me, pressing it into my hands. “Now, I’m sure I’ve impressed the importance of returning to me next week, but if you should fail, the consequences will be dire.” 

Lifting my chin in his hands once more, he asks, “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

He lowers his mouth to mine and drops a gentle kiss on my lips. 

“Soft—even softer than they look! Next week’s session depends entirely on you, you recall. I think we could have some fun together.”

Another few fresh tears spill from my eyes.

“Now, now—no crying before Rai gets here.” He takes a moment to kiss the tears from my face. “I’d hate to worry him unnecessarily. You’re doing this for _his_ sake, after all. Just wait quietly for him to return.”

“Yes, sir,” I say quietly. I shift slightly, my ass still slightly sore. I feel miserable, helpless, and a little desperate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rai has met with the headmaster, Arbitro, who has requested to meet with Konoe to get to know him and discuss his schedule. Arbitro is a clever guy—he tricks Rai, actually.
> 
> He actually knew Konoe’s father—Shui—who apparently had a certain amount of sex appeal that many of the older instructors at this school remember and were enchanted by, and that is why Konoe is such a fascinating piece of ass. Also, it turns out it’s against school policy to date students. However, if Konoe volunteers to submit himself to the headmaster’s terms, he will look the other way and allow him to keep his job.
> 
> Needless to say, pretty cute fluffy kitty ends up naked and spanked, confused and upset and in tears.
> 
> Now—does he tell his silver cat or not?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much needed Fluff with a capital F after that last chapter. (Sorry for making you wait, Konoe!)
> 
> Rai brings Konoe back to his apartment and gets him to talk.

My body is exhausted and still trembling when Rai comes for me.

“Did he behave himself?”

“He is indeed his father’s child,” Arbitro states, whatever that means, and Rai gives me a sideways glance. “We’ve decided that until he is settled in his classes, I’d like to see him back in my office—the same time—for weekly sessions." Arbitro looks at me. "I want to be sure your adjustment is going well, that you are able to catch up with reading, making lots of friends, just like we _discussed_.”

I hear a heavy emphasis on the word “discussed.” I lower my face humbly and reply, “Yes, sir.”

Rai walks to the couch and pulls me to my feet, and I do my best not to wobble. He takes my arm and surprisingly gently leads me out the door, away from the office. He leads me down another hallway, pushes me up against the wall (I flinch when he does this) and tilts up my chin to make me look at him, asking suddenly,

“So, can I assume you _aren’t_ up for lunch?”

“Um, well, I could eat, but really, I kind of... well...” What can I say without letting him know what happened? I don't meet his gaze. “I kind of feel like I need a shower.”

“I’ll make you something at my place, then.”

I’m thankful to have his decision-making handy. He keeps an arm on me on the way back. Am I really walking that unsteadily? But I seem to have a problem putting one foot in front of the other, or maybe they just feel excessively heavy.

He unlocks the door and leads me inside to the couch.

Kneeling down in front of me, he asks, “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

Tears immediately bubble up and spill down my face, but I keep quiet.

“It’s obvious you’re distressed,” Rai is speaking very softly to me, stroking my hair and my ears. “I don’t like to see you upset. Your tears make me think you believe you cannot tell me what happened.”

I shake my head.

“Why?”

“I just—can’t,” I say.

“Are you ashamed? I can’t think of anything you could do that would make less attractive to me—I can’t think of a single thing you could do that would make me think you are too shameful to touch.” He pets my ears gently—and he keeps his voice low. But every time he touches me, I can’t help flinching just a little, and I’m sure he notices. It doesn't stop him from touching me, though.

“I am a little ashamed—well, more humiliated—but that isn’t why I can’t tell you.”

“Are you afraid I’ll get angry?”

I hesitate too long in my answer. Though that isn’t it exactly, either.

“I see,” he says.

“Wait—that isn’t it—exactly. I’m _stuck_ , Rai. I was told if I tell you, you could lose your job.”

“What? Why?”

“Our relationship is against school policy, but he wouldn’t specify which one. He said he would not hesitate to fire you.”

“Did he, now?” That icy tone takes over a little bit.

“I threatened to quit school, but he said I can’t. Education is _required_ —at least till I’m 18—and they can actually keep me here against my will.”

Rai looks at me, that clear blue eye non-hesitant.

“Did he hurt you?”

“It wasn’t serious,” I say, and too late, I realize that isn’t how I should have started this conversation.

“Why do you want a shower? Did he—my gods! Did he _touch_ you!?” That quiet anger is building up, and it’s frightening me. I cower on the couch, flinching slightly from the sound of his voice.

“Konoe—he’s _also_ an instructor here. There are rules in place. While corporal discipline is allowed, it has to be documented. Did he lock the doors? By all rights, it should be _witnessed_.”

“Witnessed? Should I have been _publicly_ spanked? Naked?” My heart cannot take anything else today. What is lying ahead of me the next few weeks is beginning to terrify me.

“So—he took your clothes off, too?” Rai is fighting to regain control of himself.

“Yes,” I say, with a soft sob.

“Stripped off your pants?”

“No— _everything_ —to see what I had to offer, he said. He closed the blinds and locked the doors to spare my privacy. I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. Then, he said if I didn’t submit, you’d lose your job.” 

“ _All_ your clothes?” Rai reaches his hand out to my head again, intending to stroke my ears, and I collapse into his chest crying.

“And I either have to go back next week for another session or break it off with you. I _can’t_ break up with you—I won’t be able to sing for anyone else! I don’t _want_ to sing for anyone else!” He smells protective and safe. I don't ever want to leave right where I am now.

“Konoe, I’m so sorry. He treats the instructors much differently—I had no idea this would happen. He has a stellar reputation among teachers, and I’ve never heard anything other than praise from students—but maybe it’s because he threatens them. We will get you out of this mess somehow. Let’s find out exactly what the rules say because I know relationships between students and instructors are common, if not expected.”

He pulls me up to stand.

“Come, let’s get you cleaned up. I’m so sorry. You’re all right now.”

I haven’t told him the worst part yet, and I’m still sobbing, but I let him lead me into the bathroom. He turns on the water, bringing it to temperature.

“May I help you?”

“But I-I am so dirty!” Another sob bursts out of my mouth.

“You are _not_ —none of this was your fault. Let me,” Rai helps me with my tie and the buttons on my shirt. I’m still shaking so much that I can’t undo my own buttons. But his hands feel nice and comforting—why? Why does my body know his touch, that his gentle touch that means well, much more than even my own hands? I feel a huge sense of relief for telling him this much. But I don’t want to tell him the rest.

He helps with my belt and shoes, and then, after he slips off my underwear, he stops.

“He didn’t just use his hand.”

“What?”

"These marks are from a leather strap.” I feel his fingers tracing a light welt on my thigh.

“I couldn’t handle the spanking, and I tried to cover myself when it went on and on—and so I earned ten blows with my own belt.”

“Ten? This doesn’t look like that many,” Rai says.

“Oh—my song came out—it was weird—maybe to protect me? After the strap hit me, it was too much. I was hoping you’d hear me, too, but it wasn’t loud enough.”

Rai pales, a horrified look on his face. “Shit. I think I _did_ hear it—but not in my ears. It was like a quiet echo in my heart. I thought I was simply remembering your song, and I was on the other side of campus. I didn’t know you were actually singing! I should have checked!” 

“It’s all right—he wouldn’t have unlocked the door. Afterward, he subjected to me some horrible ‘aftercare’ he called it. Because I sang he wanted to see the results. Looking after his students is his first priority, he said, and he worried because you are bigger than me—”

Rai is looking a little sick now. Maybe I should stop.

“What. What did he do.”

“He, um, examined me, rather vigorously, while I was leaning up against the desk, and then also, um, using a hand inside me and one outside—he, um, proceeded to, um, demonstrate what we might do at our next, um, session, instead of subjecting me to another spanking.” My voice is trembling, and I don't look at the silver cat when I'm speaking. 

“He jerked you off? Right there in his office?” Rai’s voice is lower than a growl. “And he suggested that if you fuck him next week, he won’t have a problem ignoring _our_ affair?!”

“It was awful being touched like that—I didn’t think that my body would respond even when I'm scared to death,” I confess. “I thought I might throw up, but he would have punished me for that. And he made me thank him for his generous lesson and aftercare—on my knees.”

“You won’t be going back to his office,” Rai states. “I’d sooner lose my job—”

“But you can’t lose your job because of me!” I protest.

“I’ll be fine. I worked before this, too.”

“What did you do?”

“I was a bounty hunter.“

Of course, he was. That makes sense. I bet he was a good one, too.

“I have some savings, too, so there’s no rush. I will wait for you to finish school.”

“But I was hoping to train with you! I won’t get any better if you don’t train me!” 

“Well, it may not come to that, kitten. But you will _not_ go back to Arbitro alone—ever.” 

“If you leave, I will leave.”

“Weren’t _you_ the one who wanted the education?” Rai asks, finally nudging me under the shower. “Scrub up till you feel better, and then soak for a while if you like. I’ll make some lunch.”

To my surprise, Rai sticks his head under the water stream to kiss my lips—and he takes them gently, but I deepen the kiss. I love the feel of him—and he’s getting soaked! His gorgeous hair gets completely wet, as well as his shirt. I run my fingers through his wet hair and his cute spiky ears. They look so cute when they are wet. I think it's because it reminds me of the first time I ever saw him. 

He shakes himself off lightly, smiling softly, strips off his shirt, which is obscenely clinging to his body, and then he runs a comb through his hair as he wanders out of the bathroom. He leaves the door open—which I really appreciate—he knows I do not want to feel alone.

After I’m done washing and scrubbing, my skin is red and raw. I lie down in the bath water to soak, letting the minty scent of the body wash float through my nose and relax me.

Then, the guilt starts to hit me. I _shouldn’t_ have said anything. What if Rai does something stupid? I can’t have him talking to Arbitro on his own again—at least, he can't let on that he knows what happens. Plus if he gets fired, what will happen to me? Arbitro might even move me in with him! I feel like I’m going to be sick.

I try to relax, but I can’t. His voice calls me out of my reverie, and I use the robe he has on the back of the door. It’s too big for me, but I like how it feels and it smells like him, and it settles my nerves a little. I’d like to cuddle up in his bed, but when I smell the food, I realize I am indeed hungry. 

I walk over to where he’s sitting on the floor, and I feel his hand slide up my leg.

“How’s your skin feeling? Do you need some care?”

“I’m fine—I’m mostly hungry.”

“Well, after lunch, then. I don’t like seeing you quite so red—unless it’s my doing.”

I blush in spite of myself when I sit down. Of course, he’d remind me of that. His spanking was nothing like Arbitro’s.

“I hope you’re not totally turned off to the idea now,” Rai says.

“What idea?”

“Spankings,” he says, waiting till I’ve taken a bite of food. I choke just a little. I think he waited on purpose because he has a slight smile on his face. “Still—no one should touch you like that without your permission.”

I grab a glass of water, glaring at him across the table, trying to get my food to go down.

“Ideally, no one but _me_ should touch you like that.”

“Why are you talking about this now?” I ask.

“I can’t exactly help thinking about it—not when you bring it up, and when your skin is pink. It’s a really good look for you. I’d like to keep your ass and your ears the same color all the time, in fact. I think it’s _adorable_. While I don’t excuse Arbitro, I understand how it could have happened.” He is eating casually while talking about this. “Plus, you’re much more mellow after a good spanking.”

“What?” I choke again.

“I’m _teasing_ ,” Rai says. “I’m sorry—is it too soon?”

Is he trying to make me not so worried? Is he trying to tease me so I don’t worry so much? I can’t help smiling just a little bit, despite my annoyance.

I feel his hand touch my knee lightly under the table.

“We will be fine. You will be fine. I will be fine.”

“You’re not going to go over there, are you?” I ask, trying not to sound as worried as I am. “If you get yourself fired for getting into another fight like you did with Razel-Sensei, no doubt he’d have cause to fire you, even if there _aren’t_ any policies on the books about relationships between students and instructors.” 

“Look, Konoe,” Rai says, after finishing the food in his mouth.

And I suddenly realize—this isn’t chicken katsu. This is chicken, but it’s different. It isn’t fried like katsu—it’s been grilled and there is a sweet sauce over the top of it. It’s really good. But didn’t he say he could only make one dish? Did he learn a new dish? Why? For my sake? When would he have had time to do that? My heart gives a little leap in my chest.

“I’ve been around long enough to know when I’m being provoked. And while _yes_ , I would love to go over there and tear that blond fuck a new one for even _thinking_ about touching you, I plan to search the school’s policies quite carefully, and I’ll do it with _help_. Once I’ve gathered enough information, _then_ I will deal with Arbitro. Maybe we can get him fired and have the assistant dean take his job. But there’s no way you’re going to his office again.”

“What help?” I ask, still slightly suspicious.

“Don’t you trust me?” he asks. 

“It’s not that,” I say. “I just… well, you don’t, um, share very well.”

“That was _not_ sharing. What he did was against school policy, and I’m sure it counts as extortion. Makes me think it isn’t the first time it’s happened. Part of me wonders if someone doesn’t have a bounty out on him somewhere, maybe even under another name.”

“What help?” I repeat my question.

“Well, I’ll start with Koujaku.”

The teacher who saw me naked. Great.

“You weren’t naked.”

I look up suddenly, completely unaware that I said my thought out loud.

“Are you still upset about that? You looked _adorable_ —good enough to eat—just thinking about it makes me a little sad you were so forthcoming with what happened this morning. I was kind of hoping for a repeat of that little incident.”

“You pervert!” I exclaim, blushing fiercely.

“What. I just like to see you excited, worked up till you can barely breathe. Is that so bad?”

“It would have been, today—if you had done something like that today, I would have fucking freaked out, had a heart attack or something.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Rai stands up, clearing his plate. “You have your safe words now. You would have been just _fine_. Plus, you are _strong_. You may be small, but you are extremely strong. It shocks me. A lesser cat would be shaking in their boots with all the cats after them at this school. I’m surprised you even want to leave this apartment.”

“That’s because if I don’t leave the apartment, you might tie me up on the bed like that again!” I say accusingly.

“Oh, are you going to try to tell me you didn’t _like_ it?” He is back at the table, leaning down to clear some more dishes, and whispers that into my ears. 

Immediately, I feel the heat rushing into them again. I don’t look up, but I feel his hands brushing them gently.

“Want some more?” he asks, dropping a kiss on the tip of my ear.

“It was good, but I’m stuffed. Thanks,” I reply. “That wasn’t chicken katsu.”

“No.”

I wait a moment, but he wanders into the kitchen. Shouldn’t _I_ be doing the dishes if he cooked?

I pull myself up to my feet and carry a few plates to the sink, and I see a recipe book in the kitchen.

"Oy, you go lie down. You need some rest. I'll take care of your skin in a minute. Let me get these first."

“Easy caloric-dense recipes for Ribika,” I read the cover. “Where did you get that? Did you make this from a recipe?”

“Yes.” He doesn’t say anything else nor does he look at me.

Is he worried about me?

“Do you think I’m too thin?” I ask.

“Not at all.” He turns to look at me. “I got this book from the old man. He said back in the day, he had friends who were new Sanga and Touga partners. While he never had a Sanga himself, he always wanted one, so he bought the recipe book. Sanga, when they are training and new, expend a lot of calories when they are learning new songs. Having good food really helps replenish your energy. I just thought you might get tired of eating the same thing. Plus…” 

I realize my mouth is hanging open. I’m touched. I feel like I might cry, in fact. This silver cat is awfully nice to me.

“Plus what?”

“Well, we can eat naked here, and I don’t think you’d go for that in the cafeteria.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: serious non-con touching, groping, nudity and violence in this chapter.
> 
> Chapter summary at the end.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Julie_Lilith. Be sure to check out the inspiring artwork that I've linked to as well.
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/zL1jfI5

The next week goes by quickly—and it might be my imagination, but I have seen the creepy black cat with the katana, Shiki, lurking in the hallways, watching me, several times this week. Rai has been taking pains to walk me to class, but there are several times that doesn’t work since he has to teach on the other side of campus.

I’ve had my eyes peeled for the creepy black cat, but I don’t see him today. It’s a good thing, since I’m running a little late, and the halls are clearing out, and damn, the bell just rang. Damn it! I’m going to be late!

I slow my steps a little. If I’m already late, it’s okay if I’m a few minutes later, I suppose.

“Running late today, are we, Nekochan?”

The soft, mellow voice sends a chill down my back. I was _so_ careful about not being followed—and sure enough, I _haven’t_ been followed. The voice comes from another hallway.

It’s Shiki, the cat I was trying to avoid.

“I’m not breaking any rules,” I say defensively.

“Oh, but you aren’t in class, and I just heard the bell.” He steps closer to me. “More importantly, the silver giant isn’t hovering over you today, so now is the perfect opportunity.”

I shrink back immediately.

“Perfect opportunity for what?” I ask, trying to take a step to the side, evading his grasp, but my arm has already been grabbed.

“I was told to collect you for your session with Arbitro tomorrow. I had a feeling you might not be alone tomorrow. So, finding you early, and alone, gives me the perfect opportunity to take you home as a little treat.” 

Before I know what’s happened, he shoves something that feels like fabric in my mouth—I cannot speak and can barely breathe—and I am lifted up over the black cat’s shoulder. I try to protest, but I can’t scream behind the gag. My drawn claws are useless—both my hands are grabbed and pinned painfully behind my back. I can’t tell where I’m headed—but I’m flooded with panic.

Shiki is pinning my wrists at my waist and also grasping the base of my tail, which I _hate_. I try to tell him to stop, to put me down, to let me go, but he ignores my muffled cries and my struggle. Plus, I start to feel terribly lightheaded from the lack of oxygen with the gag in my mouth.

We enter a room—it looks like an apartment—but it’s dark and dreary. No windows? What is this place? I’m dropped onto the floor, and I hit my head on the wall—hard enough to see stars. It takes me a moment to catch my bearings. 

The gag is still my mouth, but my hands are released. I try to remove it, but Shiki grabs my face suddenly, roughly twisting my neck, craning it so I am staring directly into two red eyes. I shiver. My eyes are not yet used to the dark, and those red eyes are the only thing I can see.

“Listen. If you scream, I will _hurt_ you. Do you understand?”

I keep working off the gag, staring at those red eyes in front of me and struggling against the grip on my chin.

My neck is craned even more.

“I asked you a question.” Shiki pulls the gag from my mouth himself, and the minute it’s removed, I start to yell and scream for my Touga. I don’t know where Rai is, but there is no way in _hell_ I am going to submit to this cat, regardless of how much terror I am feeling right now. The moment I release that scream, I feel a hard smack to my face—a backhand against my lips, sending a burst of light through my head. It knocks the wind out of me and stops my screaming, for a moment.

“I may have to teach you some better manners if you’re going to be staying here,” Shiki says.

“Staying here?” I don’t realize I’ve echoed his words, but the force of the blow has temporarily knocked the sense from me as well.

“Until your visit with Arbitro tomorrow. I’ll bring you to him myself. While you’re here, you'll be following my rules. Why don’t we get you a little more comfortable?”

I’m pulled to my feet by my tie, and I can scarcely breathe for how tight it is around my neck. 

“Please,” I hear myself struggling to breathe, my hands grabbing at the fabric of the tie, tears reflexively flooding from my eyes. “Please don’t—”

“Oh, just be patient,” Shiki growls. Keeping my tie tight, he unbuttons my shirt, unbuckles my belt, and unzips my pants. He pulls off my shoes while I continue to scratch at the tie wrapped around my neck, wheezing. He's going to kill me! I'm going to die here—strangled by this crazy cat!

When he strips off my pants and underwear, and my feet are not touching the ground. My vision is starting to black out around the edges, and I lose the ability to struggle, and I suddenly think I hear someone yelling at him.

“Shiki, stop it! Enough! You’re hurting him! Let him go!”

“You have such an opinion? Get over here and make yourself useful for a change. Fold his clothes. He’ll need them tomorrow.” 

I hear a loud sound and my view changes suddenly. Just as suddenly, air comes whooshing back into my lungs. Coughing desperately, I hear someone approaching me, pulling my arms out of my shirt, removing the tie from my neck. He looks gray—overgrown soft gray hair and short gray fur, but full, like mine, but he has gentle blue eyes. He’s wearing a white dress shirt and nothing else. He’s also stroking my face softly.

He has the most beautiful face I’ve ever seen—like that of an angel. Is he even real?

“Are you a new student? You look like just a child. Shiki, you’re not really taking him to Arbitro, are you?”

“I was asked to procure him, and it seems his master has been keeping him on a short leash.”

“What master?”

“Who else? That silver bastard.”

“Shiki, are you crazy? You have Rai’s mate in here—and you plan to keep him here? You’d better not hurt him. Rai’s already warned you once, hasn’t he? He will kill you if you go against his w-”

“I’d ask if I wanted your long-winded opinion, dog,” Shiki snaps, making the gray cat cower in fear. “I’m not finished with my patrol. I will take care of the little one when I return. If you wish to prepare him for what he’s got coming to him, that’s up to you.”

“Shiki—don’t—”

The gray cat is yanked away before my eyes, leaving me on the floor. I watch as his feet are also pulled off the ground.

“I gave you your instructions. Unless you want to show the kitten what happens to pets who disobey my orders, I’d suggest you shut your mouth.” 

To my shock, instead of hitting the gray cat, Shiki pulls him in for a deep kiss. It looks to me like the gray cat actually bites him, but that doesn’t have any effect except inflaming Shiki even more. He wraps his arms around the gray cat, and I watch one of them creep up the back of his dress shirt—and he isn’t wearing anything underneath it.

I blush furiously and cast my eyes down at the floor.

They are kissing like this—in front of me?

My entire body starts to tremble. I try to rerun the last few lines of dialogue in my mind, so I can process them.

Shiki said he would take care of me, and that the gray cat could prepare me if he liked. What exactly does that mean? It can't mean what I think it means. I start to feel like I might throw up.

Where is Rai? I want to call out again, but my throat is sore from being strangled with my tie, my lip is swollen, and I taste blood in my mouth. I’ll wait till he leaves and then I will try to escape. Maybe I can call my Touga with my song? I am frantic, and my thoughts are muddled and foggy. I don't know if I can concentrate enough to sing.

My hair is suddenly grabbed, and my neck craned painfully upward once more. It hurts so much more with my throat this sore, and I whimper in response, tears leaking from the corners of my eyes. I meet those red eyes once again, and that frightening cold gaze. He does have a handsome face, but I find this cat utterly terrifying.

"Tears already? You look gorgeous when you weep."

“What do you want with me?” I whisper since my voice will not come out.

“I already told you. But before I leave, drink this.”

He puts a bottle of water to my lips and dumps it into my mouth. With my neck craned it makes me choke, and the water spills down my throat and my chest. 

“I said, _drink_ it. This may be the last chance you get to drink any water for the next 24 hours, so cherish it.”

I hold my hands up to take the bottle, but he won’t give it to me.

“Shiki—” The gray cat tries to intercede on my behalf.

“I already told you to shut up. You have your instructions.”

The liquid is pouring into my mouth, and I manage to swallow about half of it, the other half spilling over my naked body. I start to shiver instantly from the water’s temperature—but I may have already been shivering in fear.

“He’s freezing, Shiki!”

“You take care of it. It will be something to break up these long days you always complain about, won’t it?”

Shiki pushes me back against the wall, and I hit my head, hard, making me see stars on the backs of my eyelids once again. I don’t say anything, but a small pained grunt comes out of my mouth.

I watch with wide eyes as the black cat leaves the apartment. I hear him lock the door behind him. I breathe a sigh of relief.

The gray cat sighs, and he points his angelic gaze in my direction. 

“I’m sorry you’re involved in this. We should get you warmed up, I think. Would you like a bath?”

“Who _are_ you?” I whisper. My voice sounds very strange, hoarse still from Shiki strangling me.

“I’m Akira. If you want a bath to help you warm up, you should do it now. I’ll help you.”

He walks over and helps me up. I try to use my tail to cover myself, and I look around for my clothes, but he pulls me into the bathroom and helps me into the bathtub.

The hot water runs over me from above, soothing me—but it’s dark in here, lit by a single lamp, of course—no natural light comes in this place. Aren’t there any windows? Are they boarded up?

Akira comes in and adds some oil to the tub. It smells fresh and minty—and it makes my skin tingle. I am starting to feel strangely relaxed. It can’t just be from bathing, I think, and I struggle to form coherent thoughts.

“What is happening to me?”

“Ah, is that water starting to work on you?” Akira asks, taking a washcloth and scrubbing my back gently. His touch feels strangely tingly.

“N-no—you don’t have to do that,” I try to shy away, but my movements are sluggish. Was I drugged? Was the water drugged?

“He wants you sedated. Are you the school’s new Sanga? I heard we’ve finally had one after all these years.”

I gaze into his soft eyes as he lathers my hair and fur.

“What are you doing here, with him?”

Akira sighs, and he has a little soap on the tip of one of his ears. It’s cute. He is adorable, actually. He is compact—well-built—a slightly larger breed than me, maybe like Tokino—but soft. He looks soft.

“That’s a long story.”

“We have time, don’t we?”

“I do, but you probably don’t,” Akira muses, rinsing my head. Why is his touch so nice and tingly?

“What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you hear him? He said he is coming back for you. You do understand what that means, don’t you?”

I don’t say anything at first.

“He means to take me to Arbitro, right?”

“That’s tomorrow,” Akira sighs heavily. “Look. Shiki… he isn’t like other cats. He gets an idea in his head, and he won’t be dissuaded. He gets obsessed. I’m not sure what he finds so fascinating about you, except that you’ve seemed to have captured the attention of his mentor. I know he wanted that attention for himself, years ago.”

I start to tremble a little. Did he want Rai's affection?

“He isn’t going to…”  
  
“I am afraid he is. And he isn’t gentle. He won’t prepare you. He enjoys pushing people to their limits, just to see how you respond to pain. When I first arrived, he gave me this.”

I look over at Akira, and he has lifted the hem of that white shirt, exposing _way_ more than his stomach—but I realize what he’s talking about. Just below his flat belly button is a sparkling silver piercing, tipped with a red gem, the same color as the cat's eyes.

“That piercing?” I can hardly take my eyes away—from it or the rest of Akira’s body. He has a gorgeous body. His skin is deathly pale, however, almost transparent. “How long have you been here?”

“I lost track a long time ago,” Akira says simply. “But enough about me. We’d best get you out of the bath before you drink all the water in the tub.”

He pulls me out—and I have to rely a lot more on his strength than I expect—my limbs are so heavy—and he helps me dry off. Then, he brings me back out to the main room, pushing my body onto the mattress.

“So—he is going to come back soon, and he’s not going to go easy on you. Plus…” Akira looks at me, pulling a brush through my hair.

“What?”

“You’re an awfully small breed. Where are you from? What are you even doing at this school? How old are you? It’s dangerous for you to be here.” 

“I received a summons to attend. I’m 16.” I probably sound a little defensive. “I’m a cat from Karou.”

“Your name is Konoe, right?” 

“Yes.”

“Listen to me, Konoe of Karou.” Akira takes my chin and points my face in his direction. His voice remains kind but firm. “I won’t be able to stop what is going to happen to you. But I don’t like to see other people suffer—especially not… like this. I’m afraid some of this is intended for _my_  entertainment."

"Entertainment?"

My body is trembling, and I feel absolutely ill. Even through my fuzzy thoughts, I know something awful is going to happen, and in the back of my mind, I know what that something is. Isn’t there anything I can do?

“I can make it better if you want. If I… were to prepare you, even a little, it will hurt less. I may be able to keep him from damaging you.”

“Damaging?” My fur fluffs out.

“Don’t do that!” Akira says. “Try to keep your fur flat. If he sees a response like that, he won’t be able to help himself.”

“Wh-what?” That’s just an automatic response. I try to flatten my fur, but I can’t seem to do it—not in this state. “What was in the water?”

“It’s a sedative. He wants you calm and docile by the time he gets back. He doesn't mind if you fight some, but he doesn't want you to scream.”

Ah. That makes sense. If I’m asleep, maybe? My eyes feel heavy. 

“Don’t go to sleep, Konoe. If I do nothing, he will… he may simply enter you without preparation, and he is _not_ a small breed. It will hurt.”

My eyes fly open when I remember—Rai. I can sing!

“I can call my Touga!” I say. Why are my thoughts so jumbled? Why haven't I done this already? I can't scream since my voice is still so hoarse. But I can still sing! “I will sing and call him here.”

“Um, Konoe,” Akira says. “I will be severely punished if you sing and he hears it.”

“But Rai will come—he is probably already looking for me—and he will help you, too. Don’t you want to escape this place?”

The look I get from Akira is so broken, so frail. What is wrong with him? Does he… _love_ that black monster of a cat? 

“I can’t just _sit_ here and wait to be _raped_! I have a bond with _one_ cat, and I will not break it. He forbade me to see Arbitro on my own, and I don't want to see that man—he frightens me, and he's going to hurt me—and I won’t just sit quietly, waiting for something bad to happen!” I realize that every word I'm speaking hurts my voice. It's _painful_ to speak. Plus, I can’t leave this angelic being here, being abused at the whim of another cat.

Akira is running the brush through my tail now, and I realize he is stroking my hips.

“You may be small, but you have a nice shape,” Akira murmurs, as though he is ignoring my words. “So compact. I think I see the attraction.”

I close my eyes, looking deep within my core, searching out a song to call for Rai—and I cannot locate the source of my melody. I can’t find it _anywhere_ , and I start to panic. I take a few deep breaths to quell my fears, before delving deep into my mind again.

“Konoe, he will probably be back here within an hour. You would be wise to let me prepare you. Otherwise—and possibly even if I _do_ —he will tear you to pieces.”

Another shiver rushes through my body—fear. That emotion—fear—that’s what I need to call for my Touga. _Help me. Find me. Get me the hell out of here!_

But I still cannot find the source, and now—Akira is stroking the base of my tail with his hands.

“Won’t you let me do this? I don’t want to see you completely ruined even before you’re brought to Arbitro. If that guy sees even a little bit of blood, you’re done for.”

A gasp escapes my lips—I don’t want to think about any of this.

“Stop—please don’t touch me—it’s distracting,” I say, trying to move away from him on the bed. “I’m trying to—” 

“Konoe,” Akira says, looking at my face directly. “There is no escape from here. You are just like me now.”

“I want my clothes!” I beg, looking around. I sit up and try to stand, but I collapse to the floor in an instant. Akira pulls me back onto the bed.

“You can’t walk. You can hardly move. How are you going to sing?”

“Can’t you open the window? I’ll just scream for help!” I argue.

“Your voice—he strangled you to keep you quiet! Don’t you understand!?” Akira sounds desperate. He gets a frightened look in his eyes. “There is _no_ escape from this place! You might as well accept it.”  

“No escape?” The words slip out of my mouth. 

“If you’re lucky, you _might_ be able to leave after you see Arbitro—but after Shiki gets a hold of you—if Arbitro sees you in that shape, you may not ever leave. Haven’t you seen Arbitro’s pet?”

“His _pet_?” A chill rushes down my spine.

“Yes. Kau. He was a student here—a young student—who was constantly out of line, always in trouble, always breaking the rules. He was ‘expelled’ for the disciplinary problems, according to the student legend, but that isn’t what really happened. Instead, Arbitro pulled him out for his own ‘private lessons.’” 

“Private lessons?” That’s what he is calling my weekly meetings, too. Does he have plans for me also?

“I’ve met him once—he has had his vocal chords removed, both his eyes, and his body is covered in scars and piercings. He would be unrecognizable if his friends or family saw him today. He entertains Arbitro in the bedroom now. It's his sole purpose in life—at least until he's too old for the old man's taste, I suppose.”

“What?” I’m filled with horror, but I remember his slimy, cruel touch from last week as if it were yesterday.

“Do you _want_ to be Kau's mate? If you don’t, I suggest you _listen_ to me,” Akira’s voice is surprisingly powerful. “You need to let me help you—let me prepare you—so you won’t get hurt.”

“Prepare me how?”

“My gods, Konoe! You’ve gone through your first heat, haven’t you? Don’t you know what I’m talking about? You’re dating a cat larger in stature than Shiki, aren’t you? They are both from the same village, I hear. Rai was Shiki’s mentor for years, but he cut ties with him several years ago—rejecting Shiki’s affections as well.”

“How do you know all this?”

Akira makes an exasperated sigh. “Trust me. I’ve been around here long enough to read that cat. And he talks to me from time to time—when I least expect it. Let me help you. If you don’t…”

“What? What will you do?”

“Well, I cannot abide watching him torture others. I’ll _force_ you.”

My eyes open even wider at his threat. Akira is going to force me? To do what exactly? To lie still while he prepares me? Fuck _no_! I don’t _want_ this. He may be attractive, but I _don’t_ want him touching me!

I scramble off the bed, aiming for the pile of clothes folded and stacked neatly on the chair. I know better than to try to stand, so I crawl instead—falling off the side of the bed—and trying my best to scuttle over to grab my things.

“I _can’t_ do this—I don’t _want_ to do this!” I’m too slow—impaired by the drugs—and I can’t outmaneuver the gray cat. He’s surprisingly quick on his feet.

He easily pulls me back up to the bed, face down, and he ties my hands together and yanks them up overhead. Why are there restraints on the bed? Another chill runs down my back. My fur is fluffed out completely again, and I am growling and hissing, my fangs are bared and claws drawn.

“You’ve no chance, Konoe. Give up. I won’t hurt you. I promise. If you relax a little, it might even feel good. In fact, I bet even if you don’t relax, it will feel good in a little while, once that water takes its full effect.”

It hasn’t taken the _full_ effect yet? I’m in _deep_ shit. I search and search for my song, looking inside my heart to call out for Rai—and I cannot find it. I'm so afraid! It’s the damned drug that’s impaired my system.

“Relax, now,” he murmurs into my ears, but he is sitting on top of my legs, which are still kicking weakly. I can feel both his hands on my tail, and he’s running one hand after the other through my fur. “You have such pretty fur, Konoe. And your skin—it’s like ivory.”

When he makes the comment about my skin, I feel him touch my ass, and I flinch.

“Don’t _touch_ me!” I growl.

“Are you going to make me gag you, too? I want to hear your voice when we do this, after all. I’ll wait a few more minutes, though. Go ahead and struggle. Get it all out.” 

Akira gets up for a moment, walking around the room for a minute. I turn my head to watch him, growling, pulling my hands against the restraints, trying to get up on all fours, and yanking as hard as I can. I try to bite at the restraints with my fangs, but there is just too much rope to get through. He’s tied me up really tightly.

When I look at him a little more closely, I notice he has rope burns on his wrists and ankles.

“Look at these, Konoe,” Akira says suddenly, coming a little closer. “There is _no_ escape from here. And I had no one to prepare me. Please, let me help you. It will be much less painful for you.” It almost sounds like he's going to cry.

Hopeless tears burn my eyes and I turn my face away, but he captures it easily, by climbing on top of me again. He takes my lips—gently—kissing my top lip and bottom lip separately, not forcing his tongue into my mouth. He also kisses my nose and cheeks, licking the tears leaking from my eyes.

Then he moves his lips to my ears. His mouth feels nothing at all like my silver cat. He is much smaller, his tongue is much smoother and wetter—but he moves his lips like he knows what he is doing. He is not grooming me—he’s actually licking my ears—licking the soft fur deep inside my ears, and I hear his breath and a purr, just before I feel his squishing tongue.

It sends a shiver of a different sort down my back, and my body starts to relax. I feel so strange. The world looks blue in my vision—the edges slightly grayed out and faded—and I simply relax.

“That’s right. Just submit. You can fight Shiki if you want to, but you should allow this. Let me help. I’m _only_ trying to help you.”

Cool, soothing hands—also smaller than Rai’s—glide down my neck, my shoulders, my sides, and my waist, resting on top of my butt.

“Such a gorgeous shape. I wonder…” Akira hums to himself.

I want to ask, but I realize I can no longer speak for the relaxation that has taken over my body. Is it the drug? I try to turn my head, and I can no longer move. My ears twitch desperately, but I am completely paralyzed. I cannot move nor speak. Another shiver traverses my skin, and it fluffs out my tail. Only my ears and tail can move now.

“So pretty.”

I feel that soft tongue start to groom my tail—and he starts so close to the base that it makes my body tremble. I realize with horror that he isn’t moving out toward the tip, but instead, moving down closer to my body.

I try to struggle, but I can’t. I feel that tongue dipping lower and lower—and it starts to press right against my entrance.

 _This isn’t right_. _He shouldn’t be touching me this way._ More tears escape my eyes and a tiny sob as well, but I’m helpless. _Why can’t I find my song?_

That tongue is painting me with saliva, sending shivers up into my tail, and I press my tail down to try to cover myself, trying to protect myself, and I feel a murmuring hum. It feels so strange—his vocal chords vibrating on me right there.

“Just relax. I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.”

His hand starts stroking the base of my tail again, and he pushes my legs up underneath my body, raising me up off the bed a few inches.

Even if I don’t desire this touch—or this cat (and his beautiful body)—when I am touched like this, my body will respond. And respond it does. I can’t help it. I don’t know if it’s the drugs or the fact that I feel so helpless—but all of these things are heightening the sensations.

I feel his tongue pressing into me—wiggling into me—and a small sigh escapes my mouth.

 _What was that?_ _What was that noise I just made? I can’t be enjoying this!_

He hums again, vibrating me back there, and I feel a finger slip inside me alongside his tongue—and that noise comes out of me again.

I am so filled with guilt and self-disgust I don’t know what to do. Another sob escapes my mouth. I can’t cry—not now. I do my best to hold it in.

 _Please stop this. Don’t touch me like this! Don’t make me feel like this. Where is_ my _cat? I want_ my _cat—I want_ Rai _._

I feel his finger pressing around inside me, and he soon withdraws his tongue. Instead, he licks my sit spot, sending tingling shivers up my spine—that is _not_ for him to touch!—and making a slightly louder sound come out of my mouth.

“You’re feeling it, aren’t you?” he whispers softly. “Stay relaxed, and just try to enjoy this. I won’t finish you since Shiki will fuck you until you come completely undone, but you will want to be as prepared as possible.”

A tremble of fear rushes through my body at the thought. A second finger easily slips inside me, and he scissors me apart. I try not to arch my back or wave my tail around, but I can’t help any of my body’s movements. It’s as though I’m hypnotized, and I’m responding to his touches alone.

A third finger enters shortly thereafter, and he changes the angle several times—searching for that secret sensitive spot inside me—and he finds it quickly. It provokes an instant response. A growling, purring sigh escapes me, despite me pressing my lips together—and the world starts to fall away.

“You’re quite a bit more experienced than your innocent face looks,” Akira muses, brushing the spot again, provoking the same response. Only now, I’m arching my back, lifting myself back toward him, almost as though to ask for more of this stimulation.

I’m so humiliated. The tears dripping down my cheeks continue to fall, and the sobs I’m trying to suppress start to come out regularly—sobbing gasps, to be specific. I feel like I’m about to come. My body  _wants_ to come, but my heart is broken. I feel disgusting. I feel like I've betrayed my Touga.

“That’s probably enough,” Akira says, slowly removing his fingers. “You’re nice and ready now, and it shouldn’t hurt so much. He will fuck you without mercy, and he will expect you to come. He will fuck you until you do. Do you understand what I am saying?”

I shiver and nod my head, the sobs still leaking from my mouth.

“I’m sorry he’s brought you here. I’m sorry about this,” Akira murmurs. “I’m sorry I can’t do more to help you.”

I don’t want to look at him. I’m humiliated—and so tired—and so aroused—and so disgusted with myself. I feel like I might be sick, except that now I am too aroused to vomit.

He lies down on the mattress beside me and releases the restraints from my wrists. I can’t move my arms. He turns me toward him, and he licks the rope burns on my wrists.

“Try not to struggle or fight him too much. He really enjoys that. You may not be able to. That drug really effects you differently than it does me. It’s hit you hard. Why don’t you try to rest a while?”

He pulls me up against his body, and I can smell his scent. It’s warm and soft—clean—like a powdery scent. But when he pulls me up against him, I can feel his arousal, and that does nothing to cool mine down, either. 

“Just relax. Close your eyes. When he fucks me, I try to think of something else—of someone else—of someone I love.”

I listen to his soft purring, and I continue my quiet sobbing, my chest hitching occasionally. Every now and then, Akira leans over to lick the tears from my eyes—tenderly—such a gentle touch.

 _I want Rai_.

I close my eyes and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konoe's week goes by quickly with Rai walking him to class as much as possible, keeping his eye on his Sanga. However, there are a few classes where Konoe has to walk by himself since Rai has to teach on the other side of campus.
> 
> Konoe has noticed a certain black cat who carries a katana watching him from the corner of his eye during his solo walks. One day, on a Tuesday, the day before he is scheduled to meet with Arbitro, he's running late to class (alone, of course), and he comes face-to-face with his nemesis. Shiki grabs him, gags him, and drags him off to his apartment. (Yes, really.)
> 
> Where Konoe meets... Akira!
> 
> After Shiki strips Konoe of all his clothing (to keep them neat for his meeting with Arbitro, of course), he strangles Konoe with his own tie, damaging his vocal chords (so he can't yell or scream for help) and drugs him, Shiki tells Akira that he needs to finish his rounds, and he'll be back to "take care of him," and that Akira can do as he likes.
> 
> Konoe gets a bath since half of the drugged water was spilled on him and he is freezing. Akira helps him out, and then half talks him into "preparing" him for Shiki, as no one did this for him. He knows what Shiki will do to him when he gets back. Konoe can't yell or scream, and the drugs are preventing him from singing. But he doesn't want to be touched, either, so Akira ties the poor kitty to the bed and prepares him anyway--very non-con.
> 
> Konoe ends up in tears, and once the drugs take their full effect, he can't move anything except his ears and tail nor can he speak. That's where this chapter ends--waiting nervously for Shiki's return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe, after being drugged and forcibly "prepared" by Akira, is in Shiki's apartment and dreading his return.
> 
> Akira comes up with a plan, however, to save Konoe from some violence, by asking for him as a treat. Konoe still does not enjoy himself.
> 
> Making matters worse, Arbitro makes an appearance. However, Konoe finds his voice soon after and is able to call for help.
> 
> Trigger: very non-con, and violence between Akira/Shiki.

I quietly cry myself to sleep and jolt awake when the door is jerked open.

“ _Two_ wonderful pets waiting for me,” a growling voice seeps into my ears with an unpleasant slimy sensation. The drugs haven’t worn off. I can’t move my body—except squeeze my eyes closed, lash my tail listlessly, and flatten my ears in terror. I still can’t speak or draw my claws, and my brain is still foggy and hazy.

“Welcome home, Shiki,” Akira murmurs softly—in an almost loving voice. His tone surprises me and disgusts me. Why would he speak so respectfully to his violent captor—unless he is truly unable to see any way out of his situation and is trying to make his life here more bearable? The prospect frightens me and breaks my heart, bringing unexpected tears to my eyes. 

“Have you two been playing?” From where I am on the bed, I can see Akira press his body against Shiki, climbing into his arms.

“We have—and I’d like to make a request.” To my surprise, Akira drops to his knees before the black cat, prostrates himself on the ground, in the most humble of bows he can muster. “My master, you owe me nothing. But please, allow me to entertain you this evening.” 

Shiki lifts an eyebrow.”What’s this now? Your humility is enchanting, but what’s this? Entertainment?”

“Please,” Akira continues in a low voice. “You see, I find myself rather fond of our guest—and I thought it might please you to demonstrate exactly how fond of him I am.”

My ears twitch. What is he suggesting? That he wants to...? He is suggesting that _he_ will fuck me? An uncontrollable shudder runs through my otherwise paralyzed body.

Shiki chuckles and strokes my ass—and I blink at the unexpected touch. “Look at the little one’s anticipation. And he is indeed cleaned up and nude as I requested. You did obey me well, Akira. Perhaps you deserve a small reward. I’ve never seen you take another cat. This would be most entertaining indeed.”

“And afterward,” Akira says, “If you wish it, you may reward me if I please you.”

Oh, gods! I tremble fearfully—although—as I try to gather my wits, I realize several things.

First, Akira is a much smaller cat than Shiki. It would probably be more comfortable for me with Akira than with Shiki.

Second, this would curb, though not prevent, some of Rai’s fury. Rai will still be angry, but not as angry as he would if Shiki raped me himself. He might kill Shiki otherwise.

Third, Akira has already touched me, and he was surprisingly gentle. While I didn’t _want_ to be touched, Akira is trying to save me from a much worse fate. I think he will put on a show, but I think he won’t deliberately cause me pain. That is very much unlike how Shiki has touched me on prior occasions. 

So... why is he doing this? Why would he risk this? Is he jealous of Shiki touching me? It doesn't sound like it. It also doesn’t really feel like he really desires me, although he did make some pleasant compliments. However, he did a nice job preparing me—his touch felt good though unwanted. Does he wish to escape? Perhaps helping _me_ will help me escape and call for his escape as well.

My thoughts are still groggy from the drugs, and I’m lying on my belly, my legs pulled up underneath my body in a ball. Shiki reaches out his clawed hands to my chin, craning my neck to meet his gaze, and I can hardly focus my eyes.

“Those drugs work well on this small breed, don’t they?” Shiki admires my body for a moment and runs his hands across my ass and strokes my tail. I whimper quietly, a few tears falling, but I can’t move. “Akira, I think this just might work. He is very mellow. He shouldn’t give you any trouble. If he does, I will take over.” To let me know he means business, I assume, Shiki slaps my ass hard at his last words, spilling a few more painful tears.

“Aww, little kitty, tears? How sweet. And we haven’t even _started_.” Shiki moves across the room to sit on the couch. “I want to be able to see _everything_ , Akira.” 

“Of course,” Akira says, moving behind me. I can’t see what he is doing, and my anxiety is through the roof. I hear a soft sound of bare feet padding toward the couch, and a now nude Akira leans down to place his folded shirt there. Shiki, of course, grabs him roughly, then orders him to get on with it.

“Spare him no mercy,” Shiki orders.

Akira is at the bedside again, and I feel his soft hands stroking me; apparently, _his_ way of not showing me mercy is different from Shiki’s. He runs both hands through the fur on my tail, one right after the other, and then massages my butt cheeks. He leans over to lick my ears several times, whispering, “We’ve prepared you in advance, so you shouldn't feel pain, Konoe. Try to relax as much as possible, and I will make you feel good. I don't want to hurt you."

He climbs up behind me on the bed, and I feel his thighs against my bare bottom. I want to plead—beg my way out of this somehow—but I can’t speak, I can’t move. Only a small whimpering sound leaks from between my lips.

Akira pulls up on my tail rather sharply, trying to get me onto all fours, but I collapse back down immediately.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” He stacks a few pillows underneath my hips and belly, propping me up, and I feel so grossly exposed when he lifts my tail. I squeeze my eyes closed when I feel his hot breath huffing so close to my entrance again—is he going to lick me again? Please—not here—not in front of Shiki! I protest weakly, and I feel my tail be pulled up sharply, and my cheeks are spread apart. My toes quiver nervously, and my thighs tremble when Akira presses his mouth against my entrance, he licks over my hole several times, tracing around the outside and pressing inside the ring of muscles, and my tail tries lashing downwards to protect myself from the invasive touch.

He doesn’t enter me fully with his tongue—and I realize he is trying to get my body to relax and respond. His hand reaches around to the front of my hips, where he takes hold of my half-hard erection. Instead of stroking me, however, he presses his thumb into the tip, and that makes me react—it hardens me and I arch my back slightly, and he takes his chance to line himself up with my entrance. 

I shiver violently, trying to protest but still unable to form words—but I am helpless. Tears stream down my face—I do _not_ want this from Akira, either—even if he _is_ the lesser of two evils. My brain feels like it’s floating outside my body, my rational thoughts are separate from my desperate fearful feelings. Akira is slowly pressing into my body, advancing little by little, stretching me as he goes, and there is some pain, but not as much as I expected. I groan in discomfort, and he murmurs, “Relax, Konoe—you know what to do. Your body knows what to do. Don't fight this. It will be painless if you relax.”

I try my best, but this is _not_ Rai touching me. This is another cat, and his scent is wrong. And Shiki is watching, those red eyes staring at me, filled with lust and desire.

“What’s the delay, Akira?” Shiki urges. “There is no need to go slow. Plus, haven't you spent time preparing him anyway? His regular partner is that silver giant, and he shows no one tenderness nor mercy.”

 _That’s a lie,_ I think _. Rai may be a little rough around the edges, but he is tender and gentle with me._

Finally, I feel Akira’s thighs pressing flat against my ass, and his breathing is much more elevated than before. He strokes my hips, tracing the lines of my waist, and leans down to kiss my ears,

“Konoe, your waistline is so gorgeous. Your hips—so surprisingly curvy.”

He gently rocks his hips forward, and I feel the tightness inside and growl painfully, my fur bristling in fear.

“Ahh!” I cry out, my legs shaking.

Akira strokes me again, softly, repeatedly.

“It’s all right. Just relax. I know I’m not your mate, but I promise, I will treat you more kindly than Shiki would.”

I try to follow the sensations of his hands on my body and the one that returns to my dick. I try to relax, breathing deeply, picturing my silver cat in my mind.

Now, when he rocks forward, I feel a numb tingling sensation in my spine that reaches into my hips and down my tail. It still doesn’t feel right—I don’t want to be here—but my body is responding anyway.

Akira thrusts several more times, changing his angle slightly each time, and I simply lie there, my ears twitching, my tail lashing, unable to do anything in response but submit and, well, let myself be fucked. He is gentle, but I don’t care. I don’t _want_ this. I cannot move, and I feel like I am suffocating, tears dripping from my face, and when I feel him brush my prostate, a sobbing sigh comes out of my mouth.

I sound desperate, like I'm in pain, vulnerable and helpless—and I am, really—and I sob again when I realize he is going to continue stimulating me this way. He releases the hand on my dick, grabbing the base of my tail roughly and pinching the tip in between his fingers, popping it in his mouth, which he soaks in saliva, wrapping his tongue around it gently.

My toes curl against the mattress each time he drags himself over that sensitive area inside me, and he begins to move his hand against the base of my tail like he is fucking it. I can hardly breathe, and vulgar sounds are spilling from my mouth.

“Oy, that such an innocent could make such sounds...” Shiki muses in admiration, his eyes glowing brightly. “I see how you captured both the silver cat's and the headmaster’s attention, and I fear the headmaster will not let you go anytime soon. He certainly has some strange proclivities, which your type certainly fits.” 

My lips are starting to work again, finally—and I form a word—a single word—which falls from my mouth, over and over, softly, with my salacious cries and tears.

"Please.”

This humiliation—of being taken by another cat when I am unwilling—I realize it doesn’t matter if I’m being violently assaulted or if it’s Akira gentle fucking to save my body from Shiki’s violence—my heart is torn to shreds. Soon, I am weeping openly, and loudly, in between the sighs of sexual pleasure resonating from my body—I am desperate to be finished—and I want out of this place and back in my mate's arms, surrounded by his scent.  

Mercifully, Akira does what he can to finish the show, speeding up his pace and the touch to my tail. The insistent yanking at the base of my tail pulls my body up off the bed, and I feel myself on the brink.

When he bites my nape and licks me, I finally release, squeezing him inside me, crying out in physical pleasure and emotional pain—as my heart crumbles to pieces when the pleasure flows into my limbs and spills from my dick onto my stomach and the mattress. I feel like I’ll never be able to touch Rai again.

Akira comes right afterward, not restraining his voice, screaming in pleasure, and he pulls out and releases over my ass and lower back. I can feel the warm and sticky come matting the fur on my tail, and even in my hair. But I’m relieved he’s finally out of me.

To my terror, I see those red eyes approaching the bed right after he has finished. My body quivers in fear, and I duck my head as much as I can and flatten my ears. I try not to move—it helps that the drugs still have me mostly paralyzed.

“I’m not finished you with you, yet, though that was a _wonderful_ show.” I quiver at those words, spoken in a lust-filled, silky voice—but it takes a moment to realize that they are directed at Akira, not at me. Leaving me collapsed on the bed, Shiki grabs Akira, who is exhausted, by the neck, and pulls him out of bed. Right before my eyes, he pushes the smaller gray cat up against the wall, and Akira braces himself firmly, digging in his claws as his legs are spread wide.

Shiki opens his pants just enough to free his erection, and without any preparation—without even a gentle touch to the gray cat’s beautiful body, he rams himself into Akira in a single thrust, holding his hips firmly. I see a pained expression on Akira’s face, and he makes only a small grunt of pain. He does not cry out.

The black cat is incredibly brutal—he makes me almost sick watching him, thrusting in and out at a punishing pace, Akira hanging on for dear life, suppressing cries of pain. Shiki licks his ears, bites his neck and shoulder, and within a few minutes—much longer than I want to watch—he finally releases inside Akira. To my surprise, when he does, Akira has become aroused a second time—and I don’t understand how that could have happened. That looked _excruciating_ , plus he just came! Unless Akira enjoys the feelings of pain, which I’ve heard some cats do. However, Shiki simply acknowledges Akira's arousal and ignores it, without caring for his partner, stroking Akira's erection roughly but not taking care of him.

I lie silently on the bed, suppressing my sobbing breaths now, afraid I will be noticed. I’m so afraid of Shiki—afraid of what he will do to me. When he approaches the bed, he drags my limp body off the mattress, throwing me into a corner on the floor, where I lie covered in fluids that do not belong to me. I want to bathe, I want to groom, and I still can’t move. I’m miserable and uncomfortable.

Shiki pulls Akira into the bed next to him, almost tenderly, grooming his ears and his tail possessively, still ignoring his arousal.

“Pets need to earn their place in the bed,” he growls at me.

I instantly look away submissively.

He laughs. “Wonderful! I understand now how you have managed to capture Rai’s attention so wholeheartedly. You have this wonderful innocent look, but your voice and body betray that innocence, don’t they? You’re nothing more than a little slut.”

His words wound me—although how could I possibly hurt more than I already do now? I shed a few more silent tears, and sleep will not come.

I wait and watch for Shiki to fall asleep—which he does shortly after Akira—and then I find myself in tears of despair once more. My heart broken, crying out for help, I realize suddenly that a gentle, soft melody is covering my body, rushing over my skin. Tendrils of light are stretching toward the door, under the door, hoping, begging, and praying that my Touga will find me. 

The song is gentle, and not very loud, but I'm slightly afraid it will wake Shiki. Suddenly a sharp knock bangs on the door.

The horrible red eyes open, angry to be disturbed, and are stunned at my state—the soft gentle song and bright tendrils of light—disobediently not sleeping.

Whoever it is raps at the door again.

Shiki stands up and opens it.

“He isn’t supposed to see me till tomorrow, Shiki. What is he doing in your room now?”

My heart sinks when I see the headmaster standing there. My song does not stop, however, and the light flows out into the night as though seeking its true master. 

The long blond hair peeks around the door frame, and a shocked sound escapes his lips.

“What have you done! If you have laid a _finger_ on this one... I have _plans_ for him! Shiki!”

Akira is awake, too, looking in amazement at the light that surrounds me, his ears twitching to the sound of the melody.

“Konoe—your song—it’s so beautiful—and what is that light?”

“I’ll be taking him with me tonight,” Arbitro says, decidedly. “You cannot be trusted with such precious cargo, and he should not be singing in such a place. He will certainly call his mate this way!”

“Please,” I whisper. I don’t want to go! I cast a desperate look at Akira. “ _Please_!”

Arbitro pulls my limp body from the floor, murmuring in my ear. “You naughty kitten! You are out of uniform and absolutely covered in filth! When we get back to my quarters, I’ll show you what happens to kittens who disobey their headmaster.”

I’m thrown over his shoulder, and he smacks my bare ass several times, hard, making me cry out.

“I’m sure by the end of the night you will decide on your own to take the alternative form of punishment.”

“No—please—no!” The words are squeezed from my body. 

“And bad kitty!” He smacks me again, a volley of about five slaps in a row—all of them hard enough to leave burning handprints on my ass—making me cry out in pain. “You don’t get to use that world with me.”

“Shiki, please.” I hear Akira whisper, but the black cat simply watches Arbitro walk toward the door, carrying me over his shoulder. My song is getting louder and louder, more desperate and brighter, especially when I feel those long fingers stroking me, and slipping between my cheeks. Revulsion crawls up my spine and up my throat like vomit. 

“Simply filthy, kitten. You’re as much of a whore as your father was,” Arbitro murmurs. “Letting yourself be used this way...”

“Help me! Rai! _Help me!_ ” I suddenly realize I can speak again—and filled with absolute terror at the prospect of a second non-consensual event this evening, I fill my lungs with air, yelling and screaming through the dark empty halls as loud as I can. “Rai! _Rai_!”

I hear one of the doors open, and my ears perk up. I don’t smell my silver cat, but I do sense something familiar—so I cry out again, “Please, help me! _Please_!”

“Headmaster, what is this? What is going on?” A low voice growls—it’s familiar, but I can’t place it. I’m sure I’ve never heard that person speak in a tone like that. “Where are you taking that student?”

I hear a second door open—and oh, my gods, I recognize the huge feet and red and black robes standing there. My ass hurts in remembering those robes. Why is _he_ here? 

“What is all this racket, disturbing my peace at this time of night?” It’s Razel’s voice. I do not look up. “Ah, I see. That one is certainly noisy.”

I feel eyes skating over my nude body, and I'm filled with disgust and terror.

“Razel, fetch the kitten’s mate. This is your chance to get back on his good side or at least keep him from killing you,” that first voice barks. "Your method of travel is the fastest. Go." 

I watch as for a moment, and to my surprise, after a grumble, I see those feet disappear in a red flame and a puff of smoke. Where did the devil go? Did he burn up? I can no longer detect his presence! 

“Please, _help_ me!” I beg, my voice covered in tears.

“Konoe, you’re going to be all right. The headmaster is going to put you down now.” Only now do I recognize his voice. It’s _Koujaku_. Only when he speaks softly do I recognize him. “If he doesn’t, he’s going to have to face the wrath of the silver fencing instructor, and I’m sure he’s a little too out of practice for that.” 

I am carefully lowered to the ground, and I see Koujaku, holding the biggest sword I have ever seen, inches from Arbitro's face. Aoba is standing in the doorway, and he rushes over to me with a blanket, which he drapes over my shoulders. His fingers are trembling.

Arbitro is standing with his arms at his hips, staring at Koujaku. I notice that Koujaku doesn’t look quite right—he looks... different. His hair and ears have a reddish hue to them, and his fangs are incredibly fierce, but perhaps it’s a trick of the low light. Koujaku doesn’t relax his stance, the blade of the sword nearly touching the headmaster.

“Please, explain yourself.”

“This kitten has been flouting the rules of our fine academy, the same genes as his father, and he and I were going to discuss an appropriate punishment.”

“What rules?”

“Fighting with students,” Arbitro says. “‘being out of uniform, excessive disobedient behavior, not complying with teacher instructions.”

I flinch as though struck, and stare open-mouthed at Arbitro.

“What about my relationship with Rai?” I ask quietly. 

“If it’s consensual—on your part and not coerced—then it’s fine. Rai has to take care not to show you special treatment or give you good grades, and I’ve witnessed that. If anything, he’s harder on you than his other students.” Aoba smiles at Koujaku’s remarks.

“He can't be fired for having a relationship with me?” I ask. My eyes fill with tears. I’ve been having so much anxiety, so much stress, over the past week because of this issue. Plus—what I suffered last week in his office—that abuse at headmaster's hands, and then the abuse with Shiki and Akira in his place—was all because of him.

“He can’t.” Koujaku words are assuring.

I burst into tears. But I’m not finished. “I was raped!”

Koujaku looks at me in horror.

“I was beaten and assaulted in _your_ office, and you were about to bring me back there! Why? What have I ever done to you?” I spit the words angrily, pained, desperate—and strongly. I will not stand for this! “I’ve never met my father, and I don’t know what you have against him, but you cannot hold his actions against me!” 

“Konoe,” Aoba whispers soothingly, trying to calm me down.

“He is making up lies!” I yell. “I have _not_ fought with any students! I _do_ comply with teacher instructions—even when they are abusive and unreasonable—you were in that biology class with Verg! And I _did_ comply with Razel’s special ‘tutoring’ session to help me learn to read, and I had marks on my ass to prove it!" 

Increasing my ire, Arbitro only smiles. 

“You have to admit, though, you are out of uniform now,” he purrs.

“That is because a member of the discipline committee stripped me, dragged me off to his apartment—after stalking me all week—in order to make it harder for me to run away, and easier to rape and assault me!” I yell, and then the tears come. I can no longer hold them back.

"My gods, Konoe,” Koujaku says. “Arbitro, if this is true, you’d better prepare yourself for the worst. In fact, I’ll let you get a head start to your office now to clear out your belongings, or better yet, you’d best just _run_. You do remember Rai's job before working as a fencing instructor, don’t you?”

“I didn’t recruit him myself,” Arbitro replies casually.

“He was a bounty hunter.”

Arbitro’s face pales significantly, and he looks a little desperate.

“You’d best skip the personal belongings and just _run_.” 

To my disgust, the headmaster looks longingly at _me_ before turning away. Did he really plan on  _fucking_  me? Or he is such a sadist that he was looking forward to my torture?

Then, he runs off, never to be seen again.

In a few moments, Razel’s flame appears once more. I don’t look up. 

“Little one, it seems someone has covered that beautiful body of yours with a blanket. It’s such a shame.” I blush furiously, trying not to remember the last time he touched me, and I flinch, ducking my head when I feel him brush my ears. 

“Razel-Sensei,” Aoba protests. “He’s had a rough night. You shouldn’t touch him. Leave him to his Touga, with whom he has a bond.”

Rai shows up running—there’s is no way he would travel with the devil. 

“Konoe!”

The sound of his voice warms my heart and I look up—and Rai looks so concerned and worried—and furious.

“Where is the bastard?”

“I told him to go,” Koujaku said, giving Rai a sharp look. “I knew you’d kill him. And that isn’t what this kitten needs right now. He needs _you_. See to your precious Sanga, Rai.” 

A frustrated growl leaks from Rai’s mouth, but then he looks down at me again. I’m shivering, even under the blanket, and Rai notices my bare feet. He drops to his knees and touches my toes. He also slips his hands ever so gently inside the blanket, brushing my skin lightly, then pulls me close.

I stiffen my body and try to pull away, not wanting my filthy self to sully him but he doesn’t seem to care. He pulls me close just the same, pressing his nose between my ears and taking a deep breath. 

“I’ve been so worried—I’ve searched all over campus and I couldn’t find you. I’m glad you’re okay. Even for these few hours, it felt like part of my own heart was missing.”

“Uh, um—I’m so dirty,” I whisper. “You shouldn’t touch me.”

“Ridiculous kitten,” Rai murmurs, pulling me into his arms. “I heard you calling for me in my heart, but I couldn’t locate you. When that devil came, I wasn’t sure he was telling the truth, but I couldn’t risk leaving you alone if he was.”

As he peers into my face, he strokes my body, his face darkens.

“Konoe.”

I blanch. He’s noticed the state I’m in, he's probably felt the stickiness on my back and tail, and I look away, but he tilts my chin up to make me meet his eye.

“Konoe, are you injured? Where were you? What has happened to you? What has been done to you?” His voice has taken on urgency and concern.

“Rai—he needs your care and attention. Get him out of here. Don’t worry about anything else right now—revenge isn’t your primary concern right now—your Sanga’s welfare and health is. You have to maintain that bond,” Koujaku places a hand on Rai’s shoulder. 

“Come,” Rai whispers in my ear, kissing the tip softly. He scoops me up bridal style, carrying me gently as though I were something fragile and precious. “You are safe now.”

I am still trembling, and the moment I feel the familiar warmth of his body, more tears spill down my cheeks.

“Ah, shit,” Rai whispers to himself, as he briskly but carefully walks back toward his apartment. “I was still not careful enough with you. I’m so sorry.” He continues kissing the tips of my ears, very gently—and every single one of his tender touches—I feel I do not deserve them. 

I feel contaminated, dirty, and absolutely filthy. He _shouldn’t_ be touching me. How will I ever recover from this? Is our bond ruined because of my carelessness? 

If I’m going to truly pair with a powerful Touga, an elegant cat like Rai, I need to get stronger. I need to be less vulnerable. I need to be able to at least walk across campus by myself. I feel like I do not deserve his kindness. For this to have happened with the headmaster last week, once, I can understand. He was in a position of authority over me. But now, I _know_ better. I was simply being stupid and foolish, careless and distracted, running late to class and not watching my surroundings carefully enough. I hate myself for my mistake.

How will I ever fix this?

"Are you injured?" Rai asks. "Are you in pain? Where does it hurt? Please, tell me."

It's my heart. My heart hurts. How can I tell him that? How can I tell him that he needs to find another Sanga, one who is strong enough to be with him, one who won't be attacked when walking across campus. What can I say? What will I do about this?

For now, I say nothing, and simply rest my head against his chest, letting silent tears fall, indulging in the comfort of his scent and his protection, neither of which I deserve. With every tear that slips down my face, my heart hurts a little more, my guilt increases, and I feel even more convicted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMFG an update to this fic! I haven't forgotten about it, just needed to be in the right frame of mind to write comfort. This chapter is ALL about comfort.
> 
> Trigger: reference to rape and abuse (from the previous chapter). Poor Konoe is traumatized and Rai does a nice job handling it,

The silver cat helps me with a therapeutic shower—yet again—less than a week after my run-in with Arbitro, and I am flooded with feelings of worthlessness and self-loathing. When he climbs in with me—I shy away from his touch, feeling I don’t deserve his kindness or care. I cannot _possibly_ deserve it after what was done to me, and more tears spill from my eyes.

I was sure I was finished with tears, all cried out—but I can no longer hold back, and I am overwhelmed. 

Rai just holds me in the shower, unflinching, unwilling to back away from my filthy self, holding me just as he always has, and his arms feel unchanged, strong and powerful. But at the same time, they fill me with nameless guilt—one I am afraid to address head-on. I’m sure he can feel the dirt covering my body—he has to be able to, I mean, I’m _caked_ in it—dried semen and sweat cover my legs and ass—and my scent is all wrong. Yet he doesn’t shy away from me. He just holds me and brushes my ears, running his fingers through my hair. He is careful to be gentle with my lower body and stays away from it, at first anyway. I don’t know if that is for my comfort—to keep from spooking me—or because he is disgusted. 

He doesn’t tell me not to cry—or to stop or hold it in—he just lets me weep and supports me. I’m still suffering from the sedative effects of the drugs were in that water, but I can stand on my own on wobbly legs and walk shakily. When my tears finally run dry, I hear his soft deep voice murmur under the water, “Konoe, I want to talk to you, but let’s get you cleaned up, first.” 

Next, he washes my hair and my body—ever so gentle with his touch and his hands—he really can be gentle when he wants to be. He doesn’t avoid any part of me—not my tail, not my legs, not my ass, not anything. After rinsing me, he helps me dry off and pulls one of his tee-shirts over my head. It’s covered in his scent, making me feel wrapped in his embrace, and that brings fresh tears to my eyes. He brushes my hair, helps me brush my teeth, and gets me a glass of water.

“Are you hungry? What do you need?”

I shake my head, unable to look at him. I still feel dirty—just filthy—so much worse than after Razel or the incident with Trip and Virus. 

Pulling me out of the bathroom, he pushes me onto the bed and kneels in front of me for a moment, taking hold of both my hands. 

“I wasn’t there to protect you, and I am sorry. I am your Touga—it is my job to protect you, my Sanga, and I failed you. I am so very sorry, little one.”

I’m absolutely _horrified_ to hear his words. He is speaking softly, his voice slightly hesitant, but not broken. He sounds terribly disappointed in himself. But that isn’t what _happened_. No, this was _all_ my fault. Arbitro tricked me. There was no need for me to go to his office in the first place if there is no rule against students and teachers having relationships. I was tricked!

“Please, don’t say that,” I whisper, running my fingers through his hair. “I don’t blame you or hold you responsible for any of this. In fact—I feel like this was my own doing, my own fault. This is all because I am a Sanga. It’s because Arbitro had it out for my father—whom I know nothing about—and because I am not strong enough to protect myself. I was tricked.”

Rai glances up at me and he shakes his head.

“Little one,” he starts, but I put my finger on his lips.

“Please, just let me finish.” Taking a deep, quivering breath, still covered in tears, I make my confession, looking down at our hands, fingers entwined. “I feel so dirty—filthy—and I feel like I am not good enough for you. You still touch me so tenderly, gently, like you always have—but you don’t know what was done to me. You weren’t there. I mean, sure, it could have been worse—but it wasn’t _you_ —and it was _so_ much worse than what Arbitro did and—” I lift my gaze slightly to see if he is listening, and the sight frightens me.

Rai’s fangs are bared. His fur is completely fluffed out. I hear a quiet—very quiet—growl rumbling from his body, which is still kneeling on the floor in front of me. He is both frightening and so very gorgeous. I’m reminded of the first time I met him—well, perhaps this is more like the second time when I ran into him in the hallway before dinner. It gives me the shivers, which is a strange response to have, I know—like I am both intimidated by him and also insanely attracted to him at the same time. I hardly know what to do. It feels a little weird. 

“No,” he says firmly. “You are _not_ to blame, Konoe.” When he says my name in that growling voice, it does something to my body. “Please understand me when I say that while I am devastated that you were hurt—I hate the very idea of another cat even _looking_ at you that way, much less _touching_ you—that does _not_ diminish your worth in my eyes. I don’t see you as dirty or ‘filthy,’ as you call it. I could _never_ see you that way. Or maybe I even _prefer_ you a little dirty, though I’d prefer to do the dirtying myself. But _you_ must understand that what was done to you was _violence_ , not sex, and it has _nothing_ to do with what happens between you and me.” 

He cradles my chin in his hand and looks into my eyes, kissing my cheeks, my chin, my nose, my eyelids and lashes, my forehead, and finally, my lips—this familiar ritual he has done to me many times has a soothing effect.

“There is nothing that could be done to you that would make me want to be with you any less—spend time with you any less, touch you any less, love this adorable body of yours any less— _when_ you are ready. I mean it, and I want to hear you acknowledge that you understand.”

I sigh.

“That’s not an acknowledgment.” Rai strokes my hair, my ears, my shoulders, peering at me expectantly. 

I groan slightly this time. It’s not that I don’t believe him. It’s that I don’t _agree_. I still feel dirty and worthless. A small whine comes out of my mouth.

“But he actually...” I glance into Rai’s eyes. Should I _tell_ him what was done to me? That Akira actually raped me? I’m sure he knows _something_ happened—he helped clean that stuff from my body, after all.

“Do you want to tell me what happened? How did that cat actually get a hold of you? You were with him for almost six hours, Konoe. Would it make you feel better to talk about it?”

Sniffing softly, a few tears slip down my face, which he wipes off with his thumbs. I nod my head. 

“I think so.”

“I will listen.” He crawls up on the bed, pulling me into his arms and pressing my head against his chest. I am crushed against his body in this position, giving him free access to my ears, which he licks occasionally. But it’s easier to talk if I can't meet his gaze.

I tell him all I can remember—about how Shiki abducted me while I was running late, about meeting Akira, that strange captive cat in his room who tried to be kind to me, how I was sedated and drugged but how the drugs did nothing to curb my fear and anxiety. I tell him of how Akira prepared me for Shiki’s violence, warned me about it and then begged to take me instead—as a show, and how that was probably better than if Shiki had raped me, but I still was still so afraid and it felt so wrong! 

“ _Violence_ ,” Rai repeats. “It was _not_ sex, Konoe, what was done to you. It was _violence_.” He rubs my back and shoulders, moving his hands in small circles, staying—I notice—over my tee-shirt and away from my lower half—which actually is weirdly yearning for his touch. Though he _says_ these things, do I really disgust him? I’m worried about it now. He could just be saying these things to try to make me feel better.

“It still made me feel so gross and so disgusting! And you’re being kind to me, and I don’t deserve your kindness.” I compare how different I feel now from how strange and dissociated I felt after Virus and Trip and Tokino—I didn’t know what was happening to me. It was like it was happening to someone else. Then I wonder—what has happened to Akira? Is he still in that room with Shiki?

“Well, would you rather have my scorn, kitten?” Rai asks, and I can hear him teasing. “I could play it like that if you would like, but I don’t think it’s what you deserve.”

“But Akira, he tried his best for me, he tried saving me from that black cat—but where is he now? Is he still with him? How did he become a captive in the first place?”

“No, I’m sure Koujaku is helping him. Don’t worry. If it makes you feel better, I will check up on him tomorrow. But Koujaku would never miss him." 

I sigh softly.

“You need rest. And you probably need to eat. You haven’t eaten anything since this morning, have you?” 

“I’m not hungry,” I insist. “I still feel like I am going to be sick—” 

“I’m sure it's because you were afraid,” Rai says. “Let me make you something.” 

“Please. Just hold me for now. Please.” A few more tears slip down my cheeks. I can’t believe how desperate I feel, and it’s coming through in my voice. I just want him to hold me.

“All right. Just relax, then. Close your eyes.” He keeps grooming my ears and my hair, and his hands rub my back, occasionally combing through his hair—and then I feel them combing through my tail—and I am flooded with relief. I feel like he means what he says if he is willing to touch me below my waist… 

“What just happened?” Rai whispers in my ear. “It’s as though all the tension suddenly released from your body. I’m glad, but did something happen? Do you need something specific? If you need me to do something for you, please, you can ask for it. Don’t be afraid to ask for what you need.”

“N-no,” I stammer softly, not looking up and speaking into his chest. “Y-you just finally touched my tail.”

“And? I touched your tail and more in the shower, too, didn’t I?”

I prop myself slightly, poking his chest with my elbows as I do so, looking at his face. He moves his hands to support my elbows and smiles softly at me. He did, in fact, touch me in the shower. He cleaned me off all on his own—I did nothing. He cleaned _all_ of me below my waist.

“What is it?”

“I’m being terribly foolish,” I say, feeling my ears fill with heat. “I’m so ashamed. I just feel so dirty!” And I bury my face back in his chest, or try to—but he won’t let me. Instead, I’m flipped over onto my back suddenly—making my fur fluff out in surprise.

“What—why?” 

“I-I was sure you were d-disgusted by me,” I stammer, unwilling to look at him, even though he is right in front of me and lifting my chin up to meet his eye. I squeeze my eyes closed as if closing them will make him disappear.

He lowers his lips down onto my cheeks, my chin, my nose, my eyelids and lashes, my forehead, and finally, my lips—ever so gently: that little comforting ritual again.

“Kitten.”

I say nothing.

“Konoe.”

I still don’t say anything, and I keep my eyes squeezed closed stubbornly. I feel something warm and wet and rough trailing from my throat all the way up to my cheek. Is he… licking me??

 _That_ makes me open my eyes and protest.

“What are you—?”

“Trying to get you to listen to me,” Rai says softly. “I washed you— _all_ of you—in the shower. Do you need me to _show_ you that you do not disgust me? I was planning to give your little body a rest and a meal first. I think it would make you feel better.”

He licks me some more, trailing kisses down my throat and collarbone, and going lower—down to my belly.

“Uwaa—what are you—?”

He glances up at me, a soft smile playing at the corners of his lips.

“There is nothing that you could do, nor that could be done to you, that would make you disgust me.” He keeps going, licking my belly button, and I arch my back into the mattress, then grooming the fur beneath my belly, making me shiver. “Aren’t you very tired, though? I thought you’d want a bit of a rest.”

“Ah!” I cry out.

“Do you believe me now?” He whispers as he runs his claws through the fur on my tail and hikes my legs up over his shoulders, continuing that trail of aggressive kissing, licking, and nipping out to my hipbones and further, and I start to get a little uncomfortable. “I can groom _all_ of you with my tongue if that will help you understand.”

“Mmm—ah!” I yelp again, feeling a tongue where there shouldn’t be one, and I quiver. “Please—okay, _okay_ —I _believe_ you—and, um—ah— _soprano_!” I squeak.

“Aww, really?” He stops, tilting his head, a smile on his face. “ _This_ is why I was limiting my touching to your face and ears.”

“Okay, okay,” I say, slightly breathless. My legs are put back in place, and I’m gathered back up in his arms, turned around so my back is pulled snug against his chest, and he grooms my ears a little more. After messing around, I feel quite worn out and I drift off into a light and comforting slumber almost immediately. 

I wake to the warm smell of cooking—fried chicken—and my stomach gives a loud, embarrassing growl. I hope Rai doesn’t hear it from the kitchen, but in this apartment—and his keen sense of hearing—despite those little ears—he misses very little. He doesn’t even look up from the frying pan.

“Oh? You’ve awoken just in time. Have a nice little nap?”

“Mmm,” I say, giving my body a stretch. It’s very, very sore, much to my surprise. I touch my lip, and it feels swollen. My thighs hurt, and my arms are sore, too. But I’m hungry and I get out of bed. I’ve been wrapped up snug in the blankets, surrounded by the silver cat’s scent. I feel slightly more like myself, though slightly unsteady on my feet.

“May I help with anything?” I ask.

“You can sit down and serve the salad,” he suggests, as he pours the contents of the pan into two dishes, and then carries the plates over to the low table. He dishes up two bowls of rice as well, and I serve the salad. It’s chicken Karaage—fried chicken. And it’s delicious. I find I’m ravenous. I haven’t eaten since breakfast, and that was light and hours ago. It’s dark outside now.

“So, will the school get a new headmaster?” I ask.

“Most likely. It’s possible the chemistry teacher will take over the job. I heard from Koujaku that’s a possibility. We also will be changing your PE class and we may be getting a new instructor.”

It’s always nice watching Rai eat. He does it elegantly. I enjoy it—and after sharing so many meals, I’m fairly certain of something.

“Are you sensitive to heat?” I ask.

Rai’s ears flatten against his head rather cutely and his chopsticks freeze on their way to his mouth.

“Why would you say something like that?”

“Well, it’s just you never eat your food when it’s hot. You seem to wait till it’s cooled off quite a bit first,” I say.

I think I hear a soft growl, and Rai does not look pleased.

“It’s natural,” I say. “I hear our ancestors were like that. It’s a rare trait now since we cook with fire—”

“I’m perfectly aware,” Rai says evenly, staring at me.

“What?” I ask. “There’s nothing wrong with it. I think it’s kind of cute.”  
  
“ _Cute_? Like your complete lack of direction?”  
  
I fluff out my tail in indignation. I'm really insecure about that!

“That’s different! That is nothing _like_ a cat. Even our ancestors were able to tell which way was north before they could speak, I hear. So my… tendency to get lost on occasion is _nothing_ like that!”

“On _occasion_?” Rai asks. “Tell me, are you still using my map to get around to your classes?”

“Um,” I reply, and I look down at my plate. “All I meant was that there’s nothing to be ashamed of if _you_ happen to have the cat’s tongue. I didn’t mean to offend you.” I sound terribly offended, of course, since he brought up my utter lack of direction. “But to answer your question, _no_. I haven’t had to use your map. But that's because you have been walking me to class.” There’s a short pause. 

“Well.” He fluffs out his fur and it settles. “I’ll forgive you then. But you should sleep now, I think. Come.”

“I’ll help you clean up,” I insist, sounding a little desperate, standing up—still slightly wobbly.

“No, it’s okay. Go get into bed. You're exhausted.”

“But—” I actually want him to lie down with me. I know he’s only going to be in the kitchen, and I feel childish—utterly, completely childish—for wanting him to lie down with me right now. I feel guilty about it. It's silly, so I comply. “Um, all right.” I lower my ears and walk over to the bed.

“Now, if that isn’t the saddest kitten I’ve ever seen,” Rai starts, as he looks in my direction. “What’s the matter?”

“N-nothing,” I say. “I’m fine.” I curl up under the blankets and pull one of his pillows up close to me—I can smell his scent on it. If I curl up right on my side, I can watch him as he cleans the dishes as well. That's almost as good as him being here.

“You can tell me. What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine,” I sigh softly.

“You know, you’re not very good with hiding your feelings. They show up very obviously on your body. And if you don’t tell me what is bothering you, I have my ways of finding out—of _making_ you talk. Is that what you want?”

A little shiver rushes through my body—from the tips of my ear to the end of my tail, from my fingertips to my toes—and it must be obvious, even from under the blankets. I hear a small chuckle as he walks up to the bed.

“Your tail is giving you away,” he pinches the tip between his fingers lightly and licks it, sending another shiver up my spine.

“It’s nothing,” I say again. “I’m really just being silly. I just want to be close to you.”

“What?” Rai sounds surprised.

“I don’t want to wait till after the dishes. I will help you do them and it will go faster,” I start to climb out of bed, but my arms and legs are immediately pushed back underneath the covers.

“No, you will stay right here, silly kitten. But that makes me feel very, very good,” he says, kissing me on the tips of my ears. “Does this mean you’ve forgiven me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” I say softly. “You’re not angry with me?”

“Of course not! Why would I be angry?” Rai says. He strips off his shirt and jeans and then crawls into bed behind me. He starts grooming my ears.

“But what about dinner?” I ask. “Shouldn’t I help you clean up?”

“The dishes will still be there later. And I put all the leftover food away already. Close your eyes and relax.” His claws run through the fur on my tail, and he lets his tongue work through the fur on my ears. 

I can’t begin to explain how nice it is to have his large body behind me—warming me up—his scent covering me—and his arms around me, his tail just wrapped around mine. I _belong_ here. This is the right scent. My body is slightly aroused, but not too aroused to sleep. It feels nice—just right—and I drift off into a very sound sleep within just a few minutes.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Another update!
> 
> Konoe goes back to school after meeting the new headmaster--who, it seems, has a history with his father and actually liked him.
> 
> Konoe's PE teacher ends up being somewhat of a handful. I'll leave a summary at the end if you're scared.
> 
> Trigger warnings: bullying, non-con touching, intimidation.

The next day, Rai walks me to the headmaster’s office. Understandably, I’m nervous. I’m so nervous, in fact, I feel sick to my stomach, and my feet freeze before I enter the room, almost as if refusing to go inside.

“It’s all right. We have a new headmaster now. You will be perfectly safe. I’m with you. I won’t leave you. He knows what happened to you before,” Rai whispers. “Plus, we’re just getting your new schedule today.”

He gently pushes my back and guides me into the room, though I am still reluctant, childishly staring at my feet when I enter. It still smells of Arbitro in here, and I am terribly uncomfortable.

“Please, have a seat,” an unfamiliar voice says—but it’s warm and welcoming, and surprisingly curious. “Rai, you are welcome to stay with him if he is nervous. It’s perfectly understandable, though you have no reason to be nervous around me. I would never hurt you. I knew your father and I, um, loved him, very much. I’ve been wanting to meet you—especially since I heard you’ve awakened as a Sanga.”

My ears perk up slightly, and I raise my face. Before me is a small-sized cat, with black fur and hair the same color as mine, only much longer and styled in a braid—a crazy long braid wrapped around his neck like a scarf—and surprisingly, eyes the same shade of gold as mine—and his face… looks oddly familiar. He looks a little… like me? Like an older version of me, perhaps? Is he related to me somehow?

Instead of sitting down, I walk up to his desk and offer him my hand.

“I’m Konoe,” I say bravely.

“I know. I met you once before, long ago,” he smiles softly, taking my hand. “My name is Leaks. I’m a science teacher and the new headmaster. Please, sit down. How are you feeling?”

I’m a little surprised by the question.

“I’m doing all right, I think. Rai—er, Rai has been taking good care of me.” 

“Do you still get very tired when you sing? I remember when your father first awoke as a Sanga, actually. He would tired easily, too. The more you sing, however, the easier it gets—like building a muscle.”

“I do get tired, yes, but rest always makes me feel better. And I’m getting lots of good stuff to eat, too.”

“I’m glad to hear it. You may be a particular attraction to several of our instructors here, due to your lineage,” he sighs. “It can’t be helped.”

“I’ve heard this before. What do you mean?”

“It means your song has the power to enchant demons. It’s a rare gift—even for a Sanga to have. Your father had it, and it’s inherited. Plus, I would guess there are a few Touga who would love for you to pair with them as well. The mating season was probably rough for you, too. You are a smaller breed than your father was, but you’ve inherited his scent. It’s not a bad thing, but it makes it easy for you to attract a partner.”

“I see,” I say, but I don’t really understand what it means.

“It would be wise for you to stay in the company of your chosen partner, I think, if you are comfortable with him. Shui—your father—he couldn’t quite settle or choose, and that his downfall.” 

This person—Leaks—he doesn’t look like a Touga to me, but he seems very earnest. And how does he fit in with my family? Why do I look like him, I wonder? 

“Here is your new schedule,” Leaks says, handing me a slip of paper. “Please, come see me if you should have any problems with any of your classes, or if you’d ever like to talk. I’d welcome it.”

“Thank you,” I say, looking down at the classes. I have a class soon, but I look back up at the headmaster. “Perhaps… you might tell me about my father sometime? I don’t remember him.” 

“I’d like that,” Leaks smiles—a gentle smile—and one that looks oddly familiar to me, too. It sends a ripple down my spine. “Stop by anytime, Konoe. Please, take good care of the kitten, Rai.” He nods at my silver cat.

“I’ll see that he gets to his next class,” Rai says, ushering me from the room. “See? Nothing to worry about. He's nice.”

My schedule has changed quite a bit, my classes have shifted around a lot. My first class is PE. A new teacher—one I don’t recognize—the name on it is Youta. Rai walks me back to my dorm room first, where I pick up my PE uniform. He gives me a hard time about changing there—but I don’t want to be the only one _not_ changing in the locker room, and I insist I’ll be fine. He walks into the locker room with me, and I see Koujaku waiting outside—having just dropped off Aoba. I’m glad he will be in my class.

I skip inside and find a locker next to Aoba, who immediately starts chatting away cheerfully—he’s in a great mood, which I appreciate. I change into my clothes without any problems—if anyone notices any marks on my body, no one dares to make any comments. I keep my eyes to myself, though—trying not to look at anyone else when I get changed has the added benefit of not noticing anyone else watching or looking at me.

Then, we head to the gym. However—I’m surprised to see _Rai_ there—his back is turned toward me—his hair pulled up in a ponytail, and he’s dressed in a dark green tracksuit that I’ve never seen. I think this must be some kind of joke, so I sneak up on him—running with full force and pouncing on him with all my might. And he catches me in his arms—turning around just as I approach, of course, just like he did when I ran into him in the hallway the first day I was here a few weeks ago.

But then, I notice his scent is just a little off. He smells like my silver cat, but with a little more musk? And no, his arms feel different, too. They are broader—no—that's wrong. His chest is broader? What _is_ this? And he is taller than my cat, too! Is he wearing taller shoes? No—I _saw_ them and he is definitely wearing trainers. What is going on? 

A bolt of fear rushes through me—especially when I hear his voice—it’s slightly lower than I expect, a little huskier—and I realize that he _doesn’t_ sound like Rai. And I peer up into his face. And I see someone who is _not_ my cat. He has _both_ his eyes—and they are _green,_ not blue. But his face is almost identical to Rai’s—it’s like magic, almost. He’s like a larger version of my silver cat—especially with this smirk on his face.

“Well, hello there. You must be Konoe. I’ve heard so much about you. I didn’t realize you’d be as excited to meet me as I was to meet you, however.”

I begin sputtering—and I am completely flustered—immediately—and I struggle to get down out of this stranger’s arms right away, but he doesn’t release me.

“Ah—I’m s-so s-sorry—um—I m-mistook y-you f-for s-someone else—I, um, a-apologize—”

I am so ashamed and embarrassed and can feel my ears heating up in embarrassment, and still, the strange cat is very slow to put me back down—just like Rai was at first. 

I am stunned at how similar he looks to Rai—and how much he smells like him. And then, this green-eyed, slightly larger version of my cat does something I do not expect. He lowers his nose and mouth to my ears and murmurs, “ _Pink_ ears. My gods. How adorable. I see the attraction,” and _licks_ both my ears—and his tongue feels _exactly_ like Rai’s. It sends a shiver down my back and makes my fur stand on end. It would be obvious to anyone looking that _something_ was just done to me.

Then, I am placed back on the floor and he stares down at me, watching me carefully. Desperate and confused, I wipe my ears off—amazed at how much that just felt like Rai’s touch, glaring back at this stranger, and I am _pissed_. 

“Who the hell are you?” I growl.

“Youta. You can call me Youta-sensei or Coach in this class,” he smirks down at me.

“What?” I ask again, now in _complete_ astonishment. This is my coach?! I am aware that I have caused yet another scene in class. I should be used to it by now, and _I_ _hate it_. I hate causing scenes—but this one—well, it cannot be helped! This cat has no business looking so much like _my_ fencing instructor! If he didn’t look so much like Rai, I would _never_ have pounced on him in the first place! There must be some kind of mistake or else something is physically wrong with me. Still confused, I rub my eyes.

“There is nothing wrong with you. It’s happened before—I mean that I’ve been mistaken for him before. But I’ve never been the target of _affection_ before. Usually, it’s a cat throwing something at me, so a cat throwing _himself_ at me is a welcome change.”

“I am sorry. There must be something wrong with me,” I murmur, looking down at my feet. “I must be getting ill. May I be excused—to, um, see the nurse, please? I’ve made an embarrassing mistake—and I apologize, but I’m sure it’s because I am sick—”

“And as I’ve said, there’s nothing wrong with you, Konoe. Rai-sensei is my younger brother. I’d heard he’d found someone special this mating season and that he would be joining my class this morning. This is my first week at the school, and it’s certainly going better than expected. You’re absolutely  _adorable_!”

His surprisingly long arm shoots out and rubs my ears—and to others, it might look like an innocent or friendly gesture, but his fingers feel oddly intrusive to me. It might just be because he feels so much like Rai and he isn’t. I shrink away fearfully.

“My gods, you’re cute. I have to say, if you weren’t so sweet, it’d hurt my feelings that he hasn’t mentioned me. As it is, I think I can understand why he hasn’t. He probably wouldn’t want the competition.” 

“Competition?” I echo, instantly looking back at him, regretting the fact that word just fell out of my mouth—out of all the words I could have repeated, it had to be _that_ one. At least I sound appropriately incredulous. But what is he talking about?

“What? You don’t think we look a _little_ alike? I’ve been told we are a _lot_ alike—it’s just that I’m a nicer, kinder, _sweeter_ version of him,” he says, smiling sweetly as if to make his point. “As such, he doesn’t care to compete with me much.” 

I feel my fur bristling again—on its own—and he runs his fingers through it—again, it feels so intrusive. I back away a few steps, as much as is polite, but he follows me. I dislike it and show my displeasure openly.

“Come on, now. It’s rude to pounce on someone and then bristle and growl as though I did something wrong, don’t you think? After that kind of intimate greeting, you should be a little more friendly with me, shouldn’t you?” 

“Um, n-no,” I stammer quietly. “I m-made a mistake. I, um, a-apologized. I-i’d rather _not_ be fondled in front of the entire class!” Once I regain my voice, I am able to get the entire sentence out without stammering and also raising my voice to a firmer tone.

I notice Aoba is staring—I wonder if he has noticed the amazing and weird similarity between this instructor and my cat, and that is why he is more than a little flabbergasted. And why hasn’t he mentioned this to me? Is Youta new here? He should have the same reputation as Rai, shouldn’t he? If he _isn’t_ new?

Youta steps up a little closer, crossing his arms over his chest and leans down, glaring at me, and lowers his voice.

“If I were _fondling_ you, you’d know it. Keep your voice down, kitten, and don’t step out of line.”

I flatten my ears and shut my mouth. Hearing that voice—so close to Rai’s—speak to me in such a sharp tone is terribly unnerving and spooky. It feels like Rai just scolded me! I swallow and look down at my feet.

“I apologize.” I don’t like being scolded in front of anyone. I especially don’t like someone that looks so much like my fencing instructor is scolding me, either. It feels wrong. 

“It really is a delight to meet you. You’re not at all what I expected. Not at _all_. I’m very pleased—really, I’m surprised and delighted. And I’m glad you’re in my class. Rai has needed someone just like you for a very long time.” His tone has softened into something more sincere—and that too is incredibly spooky. It makes me look up again, but I don’t raise my face. I just raise my eyes, peeking up through my lashes. “Oh? You’re a bit of a flirt, too? He can use that. I can’t wait to see what you’ve got.”

I hadn’t intended to flirt! A small exasperated noise—a clicking sound—comes out of my mouth and I look away, but my chin is grabbed and pointed right back at this… imposter.

“Did you just click your tongue at me?” He sounds amazed. “Is that sort of behavior acceptable at this institution?” Then, lowering his voice so not everyone can hear, he continues, “Has my brother _really_ not trained you better?” 

It sounds like a threat, and it makes me tremble. I don’t like it—and I want to pull away, but he is frightening me. I feel both drawn to him and like I want to pull away at the same time, and I don’t know what to do. He seems to be very aware of this effect, and he smiles warmly.

“Look at you. Still so innocent and sweet—even after the season. And you smell so nice, even with his scent all over this cute little body. You still tremble like a virgin. You _are_ brand new, aren’t you? Was this your first season?”

Those words are spoken really softly—almost in a whisper—and that whisper—it sounds _just_ like Rai’s voice. It makes me feel so scared that I feel like I might throw up. I feel tears burning in the corners of my eyes, but I don’t know what to do. I'm embarrassed and ashamed and I don't want to talk about my level of sexual experience with a teacher I don't even know. I want to run away, and I can’t move. I know I don’t have much else for a choice—and if this is really Rai’s family, why hasn’t he told me about him? I should be good and behave myself, shouldn’t I? I should try my best—and just now, I was just really, _really_ disrespectful!  
  
“I-I’m s-sorry,” I stammer again.

“It’s almost like you’re two different kittens,” Youta says. “Both innocent and sweet as well as disobedient and sassy, and I’m not sure _which_ I like better. But for now, drop down and give me twenty pushups. I think that will change your attitude.”

I do as I’m told—and my “form” is “corrected” several times, which apparently gives the coach license to touch me as much as he wants. I haven’t had a PE class yet—somehow, in all this time—so I don’t know what is normal. I know how to do proper pushups, and I know he is just being picky, and I am biting my tongue to prevent it from clicking again.

The rest of the hour is spent with Coach Youta on my case about various things—nitpicking about my form in pull-ups and other weight training exercises—regardless of what we are doing. We are doing mostly strength-training, so it isn’t hard, but I’m exhausted by the end of the period. Several times, Aoba tries speaking up for me and ends up with extra pushups of his own.

He has touched every part of my body over my clothes as well as every part of my body that is exposed by the end of class. Part of me wonders if he is trying to put his scent on me or if he is trying to fluster me or if he is trying to piss of Rai, but I know all of these things are well on their way to happening if they haven't already.

The worst part, however, is in the locker room after class. I have a free period after class, and I want out of there as fast as possible. I plan to shower at Rai’s, and I rush out without changing—only to find Youta waiting in the locker room for me—alone. That frightens me more than I can express: seeing him lying in wait for me like some kind of predator. What the hell _is_ this?!

“Are you in a hurry? I don't know what sort of savagery you've been exposed to up till now, but after _my_ class, you need to take a shower. Strip and get in there, kitten.”  
  
“I, um, I have a free period next. I was going to shower at home—”

“Get in the shower, now!”

He scares the shit out of me, so I obey, and I _hurry_. I find Aoba with ears drooping and my tail between my legs, beseeching him with a begging look— _Please don’t leave me alone in here!_ And he gives me an encouraging glance. 

I strip out of my clothes in the shower stall and take the world’s fastest shower, shampooing my hair and soaping up quickly. I wrap myself in a towel and wander back into the locker room, following Aoba and keeping my head down. I see Youta watching us as we change—and it just weirds me the fuck out to think that he might be watching me get dressed. Is he specifically watching me or am I being paranoid? I am afraid to look. Part of me doesn’t want to know. If he is looking, _why_? Does he want to know the body type of the cat his brother is sleeping with? I don’t understand why! And it’s creepy!

I get dressed as fast as possible, without looking in his direction—and still—he stops me on my way out.

“You can come see me anytime you like. Anytime you’re bored or tired of drama or want a little _more_ drama, come and see me. I think you’d _like_ me. And I _know_ I’d like you. I just wanted to be _sure_ , first. And I'm sure now.”

A small shudder creeps around my shoulder blades and that heavy nauseous feeling won’t leave my stomach—and I find I can’t look at him in the eye. I feel almost guilty that he’s been looking at me like that! But I haven’t even _done_ anything! I just feel violated. 

Even when I don’t look up at him, he still boldly nudges my chin slightly, and I am forced to meet his eyes—pale green—and his face that is so like Rai’s it’s unnerving. I want to shrink from it. No—his smile is _different_. It’s not genuine, like when Rai smiles. Rai smiles much less frequently than this cat does. But when _my_ cat smiles, it’s definitely a warmer smile, and it reaches all the way to my heart. This cat doesn’t make me feel anything but fear.

When I rush out of the locker room, I see Aoba has made it out before me and is chattering away to Koujaku, who looks awfully concerned. And Rai—he looks _pissed_.

I just look up at my cat, filled with desperation and fear, and my eyes shine with tears. And when Rai meets my gaze, his face softens. His anger—it just disappears. And in its place, sympathy fills his eyes and his open arms.

“Come here.”

“I don’t know what I did,” I start, “b-but h-he h- _hates_ me!” And I burst into sobs—quiet sobs, thankfully, given the public place of our meeting. I am pulled into my cat’s chest—and it smells right—and he just holds me for a moment.

“Don’t cry, kitten. I’m sure you didn’t do anything. Come on. Let’s bring you home. Seems I have some things I need to talk to you about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rai take Konoe to meet the new headmaster, Leaks, who has been a science teacher till now. He's kind to Konoe and glad to meet him and suggests that he come back to chat anytime. He also mentions he's met Konoe before when he was very young and that he knew Konoe's father Shui and loved him.
> 
> Konoe gets his new schedule and it's all switched up. Rai walks him to PE--his first PE class, really--where he changes his clothes. Aoba is in his class, and they have a new teacher. And to Konoe's surprise, he sees Rai in the gym, he thinks. He's so excited that he pounces on him--thinking to take him by surprise. But the cat isn't Rai. He looks like Rai and smells a lot like him, but he's just a bit taller, a bit broader and has both eyes--which are green. This is Konoe's new PE teacher, Youta. 
> 
> He is Rai's older brother. It turns out Youta thinks of himself as a sweeter/kinder version of Rai and is pretty conceited. But he's thrilled to be introduced to Rai's lover this way. Youta likes Konoe quite a bit, in fact--or something--but Konoe is flustered all to heck for making the mistake and can't believe there's a cat who looks so much like Rai out there. Youta gives him a really hard time and also teases him--and then harasses him in class, bringing him close to tears.
> 
> He also makes Konoe shower--ogling him obviously when he changes and showers, which freaks him out as well. But he makes it out of PE in one piece, where Rai finds him still flustered and upset. We leave the two with Rai about to explain the existence of such a person.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, finally--a much-needed update to this fun and dirty fan fiction. I apologize for the wait, but I wrote myself into a corner with the non-existent plot, and it took a while to get back into this story. I hope you enjoy this smutty little update.
> 
> Rai explains the existence of his older brother to Konoe, who is unhappy by some of the explanation. Rai uses his, er, wiles to convince Konoe of his sincerity.
> 
> Triggers: consensual sex and light bondage.

Youta is Rai’s older brother by three years. They share the same parents, which is obvious when you see their appearance. I cannot imagine seeing the two brothers side by side. It will probably happen, now that Youta is on staff here. It might be difficult to tell the difference between them.

Their relationship is somewhat strained, according to Rai. He followed his heart’s desire and became a bounty hunter, leaving the family business to Youta. The family business was in security—so Youta also is athletic and powerful. After the time of the Void, however, the business floundered and Youta decided to respond to the call to teach.

He is friends with Koujaku, who is also close in age to Rai—in fact, when they were younger the three of them would often get along. But something happened between Rai and Youta—my Touga is being vague about this, calling it a “falling out,” which was about the time Rai left Setsura to travel as a bounty hunter.

“Is it because you didn’t stay to help him with the business?” I ask.

“Partially.” But he doesn’t elaborate further.

“How long ago did this happen?” I probe, hoping this question will be more to his liking.

“I was close to your age, maybe a year older,” Rai answers. But that is all I get in response.

“Do you not want to talk about it because you think I won’t understand?” I ask.

“No. I just don’t think about it. What’s the use of dwelling on the past? Things can never change or be as they were. It’s better to press on, relying on your own strength—body and mind—and move forward.”  
  
“But he’s your _family_! Don’t you share the same parents?” The idea of leaving any family behind is appalling to me. I lost my mother, the only family I ever knew, when I was five. I would do _anything_ to have a family again.

“We did, but they are long gone.”

“Your parents died?” I ask, and now I feel like I am intruding with these questions.

He sighs softly and rubs my ears.

“They were killed as a result of their business dealings. My father reaped what he sowed, and one of his clients came back to collect that debt. Luckily, my brother and I were spared, since we were kittens at the time. It couldn’t be helped.”

“I’m so sorry,” I say. I’m horrified by this news. It wouldn’t be unusual for a cat Rai’s age to have lost his parents to natural causes or as a result of the Void or the Sickness. But for him to have lost them due to violence is another matter. Perhaps that is something that draws us together.

“Don’t concern yourself with that. It’s in the past.”

He sounds so casual about it—not even a trace of sadness remains in his voice as he discusses it. It’s a little eerie.

“My concern is about Youta and how he is handling _you_. I believe I know why he is so interested in you, and I need to figure out how to get him to leave you alone.”  
  
My ears perk up, paying closer attention. His hands are still caressing them gently while I sit next to him on the couch.

“What does he want?”

“Well, he knows you’re a Sanga, first of all. He would love your power for himself, I’m sure. He’s a fighter as well—trained like me as a Touga, though how often he uses his training, I don’t know. Second, he tends to be, erm, overly interested in things that interest me.”

At his neutral tone, I gaze up at his face. He is looking off in the distance, gazing out the window, in fact—the curtains are open and it’s still bright outside.

“Things that interest you?” I want him to clarify.

“He likes to take what belongs to me, in short,” Rai explains. He is sounding slightly irritated.

“I do not _belong_ to you,” I murmur. “I am _choosing_ to be with you.”

“Are you?” Rai asks, shifting his gaze back to me for a moment. “Is that what you think?”

“Not what I think. What I _know_ ,” I state strongly. 

A deep, purring chuckle comes from the cat next to me.

“I was gunning for you—the moment I heard you were coming to this school,” Rai admits, still smiling.

“Gunning for me?” I'm slightly surprised to hear him actually admitting this.

“I knew you’d want to bathe after your arrival. That’s why I too went to the bathhouse when I did. I wanted to meet you.”

“Why me?” I ask. I’m really confused. “I don’t know why any of the staff here had expectations of me. I had never sung before… that one time with you.” I find a hot blush creeping into my ears when I think about it.

“Your father was a talented Sanga—a legend at this school—and later the chief Sanga of Ransen, offering his support to the Lord himself. It was believed that his talent would be inherited. When the school discovered your existence, that is what they used to tempt me into working here.”

“But you’ve been here longer than I have,” I say, hesitantly. This is news about my father, too. Why didn't I know this? I only knew he liked to sing.

“I have—about three years now.”  
  
“You were waiting for me all that time?”

“I was promised first access, once you were old enough to attend school.”  
  
Access? That sounds almost like I was being used as bait. I’m not sure how I feel about that. So—all of this—his pursuit of me—is because he wanted me for my _song_?

“What’s with that face?” Rai asks. “Your ears are drooping like I’ve done something terrible to you.” He kisses the tip of my left ear.

“I, um, I thought you liked _me_.” I am unable to keep the disappointed tone from my voice. I also feel tears burning in my eyes, and I quickly look down at my lap to hide them.

“I do, very much. I believe I told you I love you, in fact,” Rai purrs softly. “While I was expecting to enjoy your power, I wasn't expecting to like your company this much. You're young. I thought you might be a bit of a brat.”  
  
My chin is nudged gently, urging me to look at him. I don’t know what to say. He has said the most tender and loving things to me since I have known him, but I don’t know if I believe him or not. I do meet his gaze for a moment, but then I drop my eyes to my lap again.

“Do you mean you love to fuck me?” I ask quietly.

“I do, in fact, love to fuck you,” Rai whispers into my ear. “But also, I think of you when you’re not with me.”

“You mean you think about fucking me when I’m not here?” I sound sulky and excessively pouty.

“What are you trying to get me to say?” Rai asks, and I can hear him smiling even without looking. “I adore your presence, but I think about your song _all_ the time—the way it sinks into my heart and not just into my ears. When you aren’t by my side, I constantly anticipate the next time I’ll see you.”

“Hmph,” I huff lightly. 

“You don’t believe me?” Rai clicks his tongue in agitation. “Konoe—while I wanted you as a Sanga before I knew you, now I want you for yourself as well.”

“You barely know me!” I burst out.

“Oh, I know you _very_ well, kitten,” he replies. “I know that when I touch the fur below your belly it tickles and arouses you in equal measure. I know that when I lick the inside of your ears that I send shivers down your back. I know you _love_ sleeping in my bed and you insist on being surrounded by my scent. You complain in your sleep if I’m not holding you.”

My ears are hot, and my cheeks are blushing.

“I know that you may protest a lot by my handling of your person, but I know you _love_ it. You dream about it—and you can’t resist—even when I tease you beyond what you can bear, you get crazy and flustered, and it's adorable. I know you can’t get enough of my touch, even when you wake up in the morning, pouting and grumpy with sleep.”

“That’s enough,” I say. 

“But you _love_ it. You love my teasing. You love when I embarrass you like this—and you’re adorable when your ears blush.”

That low purring voice isn’t helping me at all, although it _is_ making me feel a little more secure. And desired.

“Also, I know that you _love_ attention. Any and _all_ attention paid to you—even if it’s uncomfortable. Your social skills are awkward and sweet—but you crave touch and connection.”

“That’s enough,” I say again—feeling my ears burn. They are licked gently and I am pressed against the back of the couch.

“Is that good enough for you?” He whispers low in my ear, sending another shiver down my spine when he inserts his tongue deep inside.

A small sound escapes my lips and I’m ashamed and self-conscious.

“ _Is_ it? Or do we have to play a little game?”

“What kind of game?” I am suspicious now.

“I'll surprise you,” Rai murmurs, scooping me up in his arms.

“I don’t _like_ surprises!” I squeak as I am moved to the bed. He kisses my lips to silence any further protest and sits me down on the mattress, holding the back of my head to deepen the kiss and prevent my escape. Truthfully, I'm not trying very hard to escape.

“Oh, you’re going to like this one,” Rai purrs into the side of my neck, which he licks and nips lightly, trailing down my throat. “So. I don’t like that you doubt me. You’re going to stay right here until I can make you realize I love you for who you are.” 

He pauses for a moment, meeting my gaze before moving his mouth to my ear and licking it.

“Do you remember your safe words?”

Just him whispering that in my ear is enough to raise my already aroused cock to full attention, sending shivers down my spine into my tail and fluffing out my fur. I can hardly answer, but I manage a small, “Uh hum.” I'm pretty sure that is not the point of having safe words, but it certainly has that effect.

Rai goes for my shirt, which he unbuttons quickly and efficiently, displaying my chest and abdomen. He lowers his face to lick my nipples, teeth surrounding me, and I feel very exposed, even though I’m still mostly dressed. My disheveled clothing makes me feel even more vulnerable. He slides my shirt off my shoulders and removes my tie while he is tending to my chest and stomach. 

As soon as my shirt comes off, however, I am turned face down on the mattress, and the sheets feel cool against my damp skin. They smell like him. He pulls my arms up overhead and fastens them to the headboard, and my body trembles—in fear? Excitement? Anticipation?

My pants are unbuckled roughly, unbuttoned and unzipped, and pulled from my body—leaving me in my underwear. His hands trail down my legs and then back up to the waistband of my underwear. I gasp loudly when I feel my underwear sliding down my hips—slowly—and Rai is taking his time. 

“What kind of game is this?” I murmur between sighs.

I suddenly lose his presence behind me, and I feel a soft touch to my chin, nudging my face to the other side, where he meets my gaze from right beside the bed. A small shiver courses through my body when he looks down at me—his gaze feels predatory. I feel small and helpless and I'm ashamed to admit that I kind of like it.

“The purpose of this game is to make you understand I _adore_ you,” he growls low, but the corners of his lips are lifted up slightly. He is slowly taking off his clothes, and he turned my face so I would be able to watch him strip.

“Honestly, I don’t think I need my hands tied for this,” I grumble slightly. 

“Oh, but you do,” he insists. He moves after he removes his shirt, and I can’t see him behind me. It’s slightly frightening to know that he is behind me and not knowing what he’s going to do.

I feel his bodyweight on the bed as it slightly sinks in. And he’s naked—his skin brushing against my bare legs. He grabs my tail—running one hand after the other through my fur with his claws drawn and it’s almost immediately overwhelming. He hardly gives me a moment to breathe. I don’t understand how he knows exactly where to touch me to make me feel it the most, but he knows all my sensitive spots. As his hands are moving, I feel an indulgent warm, damp touch at the tip of my tail and fangs graze it lightly.

My purr is loud and wet, adding to my own arousal—and my chest starts to hurt. I feel like I might need to sing—and I have to figure out what song to sing to him. I have a strange mixture of feelings inside me, swirling around and seeking an outlet, in much the same way I feel just before climax. It’s a mix of desire, lust, fear, and anticipation, plus an added jealous feeling. Though why I should be feeling jealous is a little odd. Is that _my_ feeling or _his_ that I am experiencing? Am I possessive of Rai in the same way he feels possessive toward me?

Having Rai’s tongue licking the tip of my tail arouses me, and I start to gasp and sigh in between my purring. But it doesn’t take long before I want more than this. I need a little more and I am embarrassed to ask for it. So instead, my song spills from my body—and it’s extremely demanding—surprisingly so. 

Rai chuckles from behind me—his tail lashing against my legs and more than anything I want to touch it. My own tail bristles and tries to express my delight, and it’s frustrating not to be able to move it. The large cat on top of me lowers his torso toward me to lick my ears—tending to them very carefully while still stroking my tail. His tongue dips deep inside and the vibration of his purr tickles and makes me shiver. I try to move my head from side to side but I’m unable to do anything to defend myself. 

This helpless vulnerable feeling—is this the feeling Rai is trying to make me feel? And _why_ am I enjoying this? When have I ever enjoyed feeling helpless? It’s the strangest thing. My lack of experience is showing. 

And now, I feel Rai hovering above my back—and I am completely exposed. He huffs softly at the nape of my neck and his touch is gentle and sweet—not terrifying as I expected. He trails his lips and tongue to my shoulders, and after releasing the sweet overwhelming touch to my tail, he uses those hands to massage my shoulders and back, firmly kneading them where he finds any sore or stiff spots.

He does, in fact, know my body quite well.

This shouldn’t be such an arousing experience, I think—as I am currently being tended to with such care. It should feel _comforting_. But for me, at this point—because his point is that he _knows_ my body, I respond in a strange way. The fact that he would connect to me so tenderly at all is even more special, and definitely makes his point. 

And then—I wonder why he reminded me of my safe words. Why did he give them to me? I don’t feel threatened—and this isn’t rough or violent, so is it possible he was trying to catch me off guard?  
  
But soon, I start to realize why I’d need to use those words. His hands follow my body exactly, and he tends to my buttocks, thighs, and legs with the same massage he gave my back—it is firm, but feels so good! And a feeling is rising in my chest that I _adore_ this touch, he _does_ know me as he claimed, and I want him to know me even more.

When his hands reach my thighs, massaging even between my legs, sliding them apart so his large hands can brush one hand after the next from the backs of my knees and swirl them toward the top of the insides of my thighs—he barely brushes my balls, touching so subtly. The brief touch feels like a spark of electricity. I would love for him to spend a little more time there—and I try to tell him in my breathless, wordless voice—with my song. And I am completely _ignored_.

Instead, he moves down my knees, calves, and ankles to my feet—but I can still feel his naked body sitting on me. He leans down and firmly kneads the soles of my feet—making me moan with pleasure—and then sticks each of my toes into his mouth. It’s an amazing feeling—being surrounded by him on just a small part of my body, almost like oral sex by proxy.

I’m trembling from my ears to my tail when he makes his way back up my legs—this time trailing his lips and tongue ahead of his hands, which adds an element other than relaxation and comfort to my mess of emotions wanting to escape the confines of my body.

He hasn’t even touched my cock—except briefly when he removed my underwear—and I suddenly feel like he is touching everywhere _except_ my cock—which is painfully stiff and dripping, wanting his attention.

I realize he is getting close to that part of my body when his tongue brushes the insides of my thighs. I am starting to feel desperate, and my legs spread apart even further to allow him access, which he takes—but his hands go no further. Instead, he nips and grooms and licks my sit spot and the kneads it firmly with his hands, and I realize he’s reached the base of my tail. 

“How are you feeling?” The sexy, nearly hoarse voice comes from behind me—and he is not allowing me to meet his gaze because of how I am restrained.

“I f-feel good—ah!” I cry out at the end of my sentence when my tail is suddenly pulled up toward the ceiling and I feel his tongue and lips sweep across my entrance. Usually, my body would stiffen slightly, knowing I am not in season but still wanting him so much. I am still afraid that connecting this way will hurt—and it may.

“How would you rate this activity so far as far as your safe words go?” His voice is drifting from around my hips, and it’s terribly sexy. 

“Ah, um, it’s fine—Alto,” I say, but I say it to try to urge him along to something a little more. 

Without further delay, I feel his tongue press inside me as he roughly spreads my cheeks—and my gods, is his nose right where I can feel it—and right _there_? I am quite nervous about this touch but try to stay patient. And he _still_ hasn’t even touched my dick.

I can’t help the sigh that escapes my mouth alongside the loud purr—and I arch my back and lift my tail to give him access. This time, he slides a finger inside me in addition to his tongue, which is very nice. I _really_ want him to touch my cock—and it feels like he is deliberately avoiding this activity, and my frustration is building. But I’m still feeling flustered and shy and I don’t want to ask directly. 

When my song builds in frustration—I wonder _why_ I don’t want to ask.

“Frustrated?” Rai whispers, and I feel his breath huffing against my backside. His hands slip around to the front of my hips, gently stroking along the bones—and he deliberately avoids my cock, even as I push up against the bed to give him access. “You know, it’s okay to ask for what you want—and even beg for it.”

Beg? He wants me to _beg_ for it? I get it, though, because as much as I want it, if I don’t ask for it soon, I will be long past the point for asking and be so desperate I will have to beg. A soft growl comes from my mouth despite my best efforts to suppress it.

“Ah, are you feeling a little desperate? I do enjoy this song.”

His voice is perfectly silky, and it matches those long slender fingers currently caressing me. Even if I buck my hips I can’t control what he does. Rai is deliberately ignoring the tone of the melody resonating in my body.

“Please,” I manage to whisper, lowering my face down against the mattress and swallowing my pride and shyness. My ears are burning hot. “I want you to touch me.” 

I’m not sure Rai can hear my words—and I am too ashamed to speak again, but he purrs softly.

“Hmph. I _am_ touching you. Do you want something more specific?” With those softly spoken words, I feel his fingers slip down my sides to my thighs and wrap around the inside of my legs, drifting upward. I gasp loudly and spread my legs—overcome with shame in making such a display when I’m not even in heat. “I adore every part of you.”

His tone is sweet and gentle and it makes my heart melt—and I submit to the touch. I try to relax and my frustration starts to dissolve. He still doesn’t handle my cock, but his hands move back toward my entrance and tail, slipping inside me again and hooking outside of the opening. It’s almost a hypnotizing touch—I can hardly stand it, and a small meow slips out of my mouth. I close my lips immediately, but I’m too late.

“That sounds so nice with your song,” Rai whispers, and his mouth is suddenly right next to my ear. It startles me and flattens my ear, sending shivers down my neck and side. I’m sure he notices my body quivering. 

“Please,” I murmur again—a little louder now.

“Relax and submit to the feelings, Konoe. Just give yourself over to them. I want to watch you indulge.”

And he moves so slowly—and it’s so pleasurable it approaches pain. I do relax—and the more I relax, the more sound escapes my mouth and the harder my cock becomes. I’m soaking the bedsheets beneath me and he hasn’t even touched me there! 

I begin to wonder in the back of my head if he is teasing me, torturing me, or really trying to show me he adores me—because it comes across as all three of these things at once. When I open my mouth to let my first safe word slip out, I feel him pressing his cock beneath my bristled tail, and I bite the word back immediately, closing my eyes in expectation.

He has toyed with me enough to make the initial penetration almost comfortable—tight but at least not painful, anyway. I want more—and faster and harder—but I don’t get it. I get slow, steady penetration. Plus once he’s inside me fully, he rocks his hips gently at a torturously slow pace. He builds up, however. Even when he is thrusting in and out of me almost all the way, it’s not quite enough stimulation because my body just wants more. I feel so greedy—until he bottoms out and sends me into a pleasurable stupor.

I am too filled with sensation and desire to worry about the embarrassing mewling sound mixed with my purr, rattling my body and making the song coming from me shake and quiver. He hums and purrs into my ears, and that too makes me tremble.

I’m trying to lift myself onto my knees and match his rhythm, but he’s heavy and keeps his agonizingly slow pace. But it’s _hot_ —and I can feel my limit approaching. I want it harder and faster and my song suddenly makes that demand.

Rai stops moving entirely for a moment—resting inside me and stroking my sides and waist.

“Delicious,” he murmurs.

I feel like my pleasure has been momentarily suspended and wave after wave of lust and eagerness course through my body. I try to move on my own and I can’t because of his body holding me in place, stroking my back and tail fondly. When he grasps my tail, I feel another damp sensation on the tip of my tail and I actually cry out in almost a scream.

“Ah—please!” I beg. “Fuck me harder—faster—like you mean it!”

The aura in the room changes and a terrifying growl comes from the cat taking me. It tickles my sense of fear and survival, which only adds to my attraction and lust. I am eager—and I know this is what he wants, what he was aiming for. I know he wants to move—his body is strung taut like a bow—but he still doesn’t.

“Do you remember your safe word?”

Again—him asking me that sends a shudder of anticipation down into my hips and my cock gets even harder—just because he asked. What is he planning? What is he going to do to me? The suspense and excitement is building so much that I barely remember to nod my head and give another strangled, “uh-huh.” 

“Call my name,” he demands in that husky, sexy voice that seeps into my ear, ruffling the fur from my ears to my tail to the tuft of fur just below my belly. “Tell me you want me.”

I don’t hesitate. I can’t. I have no pride left and I cast everything away and give it over to this moment.

One thing I have noticed about sex with Rai is that he always pulls me into the moment. I never worry about what has happened or what is to come—I’m not thinking about Youta or my fear he may come between us. The only thing I want right now—what I _crave_ —is Rai. His happiness, his pleasure—and I submit. 

“Rai—fuck me. I want you.”

“Tell me you want only me.”

It isn’t till much later that I consider this demand as a response to his brother’s sudden appearance. I spend some time wondering about this and if he is insecure about his brother’s sudden interest in me. For now, I simply comply eagerly.

“Rai—I want only you. I want you to fuck me till I can’t move, till I can’t walk. Please!”

“Now beg me.”

The humiliation aside, I fling every concern of mine away from my mind, my body, and my pride—and I cry out.

“I beg you! Rai, fuck me hard and fast—I want _only_ you!”

Finally, he starts to move. And this time, it’s as if his restraint has come undone—and he _takes_ me. I am literally being fucked into oblivion and it feels amazing! I understand why he reminded me of my safe word since this is much more stimulating that I can ever remember before. But I am so nicely prepared and so hot for him that it feels good—and even _safe_.

Later, I will worry about my feelings of safety in that regard, but now I am in the present and enjoying myself.

Finally, one of his hands moves from my hip to my cock—and he brushes the tip lightly. It’s a shock to feel such a light brush of fingertips when I am being fucked so violently—and it too arouses me fiercely. I can’t hide my desire anymore, and more sounds escape.

I hear him chuckling softly in my ear, and I feel his lips curving up at the corners in response to the noise I’m making. For a moment, I think he might remove his hand entirely again—and I am at the point now where I could probably come from the fucking alone. But I _want_ him to touch me. 

“Please—touch me more!” I beg, tears reflexively spilling down my cheeks. “Please!”

He obliges, not making me be more specific, and I can almost feel his fingerprints when he gently curls his fingers around my shaft. He leaves his thumb at the head of my dick, the motion of the violent movement makes me fuck his hand and press that thumb into the tip. Like the precum spilling from my cock, my voice spills in an extended eager meow. All the noise—flesh colliding, my vulgar-sounding demanding song, his breath in my ear, and the lewd sounds spilling from my lips color the room in a warm golden hue—and I’m at my limit. 

I try to give him a warning but he can tell without my words. My body stiffens suddenly and I knock my head back and let a surge of pleasure spill through my body and into his hand. I tighten myself around him so he is forced to slow down, and a loud growling purr mixed with a sigh spills from his lips.

In no time, my body collapses limply on the bed as my song slowly fades away. Rai’s heavy body lifts off of me for a minute, filling my lungs with air. It smells almost sweet—though I can smell the musk from his sweat and his familiar, comforting scent. I am completely paralyzed—I must have been singing for longer than I ever have before, and I am exhausted and spent.

Rai releases my wrist from the restraints and immediately pulls me on top of his chest, facing him. He presses my head to the side, makes sure my limbs are in a comfortable position and then attacks my ears, his purr still tickling my ears deep inside. Also, his breath is still fast and elevated—the ear not currently being tended can hear the racing of his heart. 

I purr in satisfaction, and I know my tail must still be bristled in the indulgence of this tender touch.

“Sleep, kitten,” he whispers softly.

It’s a good thing he suggests it, because anything else is beyond my capacity. Surrounded by warmth and secure in his arms, I feel sated and sleepy—just like after a warm meal. I don’t even care about what is currently dripping down the insides of my thighs. To me, it feels like a part of the cat I adore and love—and my embarrassment forgets to rise its head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update, but the last time I updated this when I wasn't "feeling it," I wrote myself into a corner. I think I'm around said corner now, and I hope to start updating this one regularly again.


End file.
